How Good Can It Be
by QueenPetrovaWaldorfXoXo
Summary: AU - What is it like being in love with a original, being engaged to a original, living with a original or considering dating a original. Well simple ask Caroline,Stefan,Elena and Bonnie the four friends know better than anyone and they'll tell you it's not easy but with good friends anything is easy. Life with the originals isn't easy but they wouldn't change it. S/R K/C E/E & B/K
1. Chapter 1

**Why Don't We Fall In Love **

Her frustrated sigh catches his attention and he looks up from the book, he was currently indulging himself in to stare at the beautiful women that stood in front of him.

She isn't even aware that he is watching her as she turns her body towards the mirror in different angles, scrutinising her appearance, she twists her hair at the nape of her neck and holds it up but he can tell she still isn't happy as lets her hair down.

Golden waves brush against the soft skin of her shoulders, it's amazing how he even finds her shoulder's to be a thing of beauty.

She lets the dress fall to the ground, stepping free of the material as it lays at her feet, leaving her in nothing but black lingerie and then she turns to the closet taking delicate steps.

Returning moments later with a cream lace dress which she holds in front of herself, ready to go through the same scrutinisation as the other dresses that lay discarded on their bedroom floor.

He closes the book as he can't help but admire this women, the love of his life, the lightness to his darkness.

'Need my help deciding love?'.

He asks her as he rises from the bed, placing the book on the night stand and she turns to face him, the sunlight hitting her eyes making them glow as she bites her lip.

'I don't know what to wear Rebekah & Stefan's engagement party, I've spent so much time planning it, I didn't put any consideration into what I would wear and the party is tonight'.

He smiles as he looks down at the dress she is holding and makes a face.

'Well this isn't the dress for tonight'.

'I didn't need you to tell me that, Klaus I already know that this isn't the dress none of my dress are the right dress'.

She snaps and he smirks which causes her to glare at him as she throws the dress to the bed.

He can't help but admire the view of perfection she has created as she stands between the closet and their bedroom, one hand resting on her hip while she played with her hair with the other which she often did when she was frustrated.

'Hey, I'm sorry why don't you go shopping with Elena, my treat and look for the perfect dress for tonight'.

'I can't I have to go the boarding house and set up, I don't trust the party planners, they didn't seem to understand my idea of tasteful, I mean you should have seen the ideas they where coming up with they where far from tasteful'.

He raises an eyebrow at her as he steps closer to her pulling her to him as he looks at her.

'Well I understand your level of perfection, so I will go and oversee the party planner and you go shop and relax'

'I don't know, I have very specific instructions'.

She looks at him as he unleash the full force of his most innocent look and she hates him for it because he knows that she has never been able to resist it.

He smiles knowing that she knows that she is losing this battle.

'Fine, you go and if it doesn't reach my level of perfection not only will you have to deal with me, you will have to deal with your sister'.

'Oh I think I can handle her and as for you'.

He smiles as he leans into kiss her and she sighs against his lips.

'No matter what you wear tonight you will be the most beautiful women in the room'.

He gives her one last kiss and she smiles before walking away into the closet and he goes back to sit on the bed picking up his book.

'You know that as much as I love you, one day your charm isn't going to work on me'.

'That day will never come, love and I love you too'.

It had taken Caroline months to finally admit that she was attracted to the original hybrid, throughout her senior year she refused to fall for him, resisting him at every chance she got.

But after she graduated and went to New York, she discovered that the world Klaus had offered to her was what she wanted.

She tried to push him out of her mind and focus all her energy on her relationship with Tyler who she loved but it turned out that Tyler was interested in other things and he left her for a werewolf named Hayley.

After their break up, she stayed in New York and focused all her energy into college but when she was alone her mind would go to him.

She continued with college until winter break came and she returned home to see her friends and family but mostly to see if she still stood a chance with him.

She didn't expect him to still be in Mystic Falls but when a invitation arrived at her doorstep inviting her to a party being held at his home, she went into automatic panic mode not knowing what to wear, how to do her hair or make up.

She hadn't seen him in 6 months but she found that he was still as charming as ever.

Greeting her with a glass of Champagne and soft smile, that had always and would always be their thing champagne.

She spent most of the night watching him as he chatted with guests and her behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone especially Elena,Bonnie or Stefan.

Who questioned her about her behaviour and she told them everything how he had once offered her the world and she rejected it for Tyler but she did want him to travel the world with him and have all the experiences he offered to her.

'When have you Caroline_ Forbes, not gone for what you want, if you want to be with Klaus be with Klaus, your not the Caroline you used to be your stronger, confident and have softened the heart of an 1000 year old original'._

_Elena was right and that night after a few too many _glasses of champagne.

She decided to confront Klaus and come clean to him much to his amusement considering how much she had drunk.

_'Caroline fancy seeing you here, enjoying the party?'._

_He asked her as he walked into his bedroom to find her staring at his art collection, she glanced over her shoulder at him before diverting her attention back to the art in front of her._

_'It's a good party'._

_She replied as he came to stand beside her and he looked at her trying not to laugh as she looked at him._

_'So does it feel good knowing you where right and I was wrong'._

_She stated and he laughed._

_'Sorry, I don't mean to laugh but you will have to refresh my memory as to what you are referring to'._

_'You know exactly what I'm talking about you charming, perfectly attractive man'._

_She said waving her finger at him._

_'I really have no idea, you may have to jog my charming perfectly attractive memory'._

_He joked and she rolled her eyes._

_'Fine'._

_She replied as she smoothed out the material of her dress and stepped closer to him closing the gap between them and she looked right into his blue eyes that where full of mischief, curiosity and slight amusement._

_'The small town boy wasn't enough for me actually he decided he was enough for a wereslut called Hayley but that's not the point, I was lying to myself when I said I wasn't attracted to you because I was, I am attracted to you Klaus'._

_'Really, what exactly are you saying to me Caroline?'._

_He asked looking at her with a playful glint in his eyes._

_'Stop looking at me like that, I'm saying that I like you or to steal your word's I fancy you'._

She was surprised and disappointed that he didn't make a move on her that night, he would later explain that he didn't want to take advantage of her, for her only to wake up the next morning and change her mind.

But she didn't change her mind but he didn't make a move until she returned to New York to find him standing outside her apartment with a charming smile and a dozen roses.

Three years later and they where still go strong.

Elena was walking around her house, it felt so empty when she was on her own but Elijah had left early for business but promised to be back in time for Rebekah & Stefan's engagement party just because he was an original vampire didn't mean that he didn't like to keep himself busy.

Her and Elijah happened so fast, she never expected it back when she was human, she was aware that held a soft spot for her and she respected him and even admired him.

He was different to his brothers, while Klaus was impulsive and Kol was reckless, he was more calm and reserved.

She didn't see Elijah again until she had become a vampire, she had just broken up with Damon not because she didn't love him but because she realised that he never truly got over Katherine and it had been had for her to admit but she did it and tried to move on.

_Elena needed a friend to talk and Caroline had just returned from London with Klaus and had told her to come over._

_She walked up to the front door and knocked once waiting, the door opened and she was engulfed by Caroline in a warm embrace._

_'Are you okay, Damon's a jerk you are worth a million Katherine's, I can have Klaus compel him to forget her if you want me too'._

_Elena shook her head at her friends suggestion, even though it didn't sound like a bad idea, she couldn't do it._

_'No but thanks for the offer, how was London?'._

_Elena asked Caroline closed the front door and leading her into the living room._

_'It was amazing, I loved every moment that we there and he was just as amazing;._

_'Okay Caroline I don't need to know everything'._

_Caroline laughed._

_'I'm sorry here I am spilling about my perfect trip when your going through a break up, how about tonight I ditch Klaus and we have girls night out, we can go into the city go dancing, I'll call Bonnie tell her to drop the books and join us, what do you say?'._

_'That's sounds just like what I need'._

_They both turned to the door as they heard Klaus's laughter as he walked into the room and smiled at Elena._

_She smiled back but her eyes went to the man dressed beside him, dressed head to toe in a black suit._

_'Elena, you remember my brother Elijah'._

_Elena nodded and smiled at Elijah as he stood beside Klaus._

_'Of course I do, it's good to see you again'._

_'You too, I was surprised when my brother informed me that you had chosen the life of a vampire, considering all our conversations I never thought that you would choose this life._

_She nodded._

_'Well it was either become a vampire or let Alaric kill everyone that I love and your family, I made the right choice even if I lost a good friend'._

She had been a vampire for two years when he re-entered her life but she learnt more from him in the two months they spent together before they got together than in the two years before.

She enjoyed his company.

He taught her how to speak fluent French and Italian and they had even joined Klaus and Caroline when they went to Italy for a month.

Slowly her feelings of admiration towards him turned into something she couldn't deny and his feelings for her never changed.

He told her himself that she made a even more fascinating vampire.

Fast forward 8 months and they where living together and she didn't look back and while it may have been assumed that it would be awkward for Stefan to see the girl he once loved with the brother of the women he was now in love with it wasn't Stefan just wanted Elena to find happiness after Damon and Rebekah was glad that Elijah had finally found someone that made him happy.

'Knock Knock'.

She turned and looked at Caroline as she walked into the apartment keys in hand and Elena remember that at some point she was going to have ask for those back.

'Hey, you do know that you should knock before entering what if I wasn't decent'.

Elena said with smile.

'Well as I can see you are decent'.

'Fine, so what are you doing here I thought you'd be at the boarding house bossing people around'.

'I would be expect I have nothing to wear tonight, so Klaus has taken my place giving me the day off to find the perfect dress for tonight and I was wondering if my best friend wouldn't mind coming with me unless you have other plans'.

She said looking around and Elena looked at her.

'Elijah's not here'.

'Oh I can see that but I don't know what you do when he leaves you alone'.

'I'm sure it's not that different to what you do when Klaus is away'.

'I'm good when Klaus is away, I don't know what your talking about'.

Elena laughed as Caroline moved her hair from her face.

'Right'.

Caroline followed Elena it the huge kitchen as Elena opened the fridge and took out a blood bag and poured the blood into glasses and handed Caroline a glass.

'B positive, your favourite'.

'Thanks we are all out at the house'.

'Your welcome, I can't believe Klaus convinced you to let him take over planning duty'.

'What can I say he knows how to convince me, so please tell me you'll come dress shopping with me'.

Elena sighed.

'Yes I'll come dressing shopping with you, I need to get a dress myself'.

'You do know it's not nice to leave me alone first thing in the morning don't you'.

Rebekah said as she walked outside into the garden where Stefan was standing, he turned to look at her as she walked in front of him wearing one of his shirts that didn't fit her properly and was hanging of her shoulder's.

'Sorry but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you'.

'You can never disturb me, I can't believe tonight we get to celebrate are engagement'.

'Me either, so you'll never guess who is at the house right now'.

'Who?'.

'Klaus'.

She laughed.

'Your kidding Caroline, let him take charge but she's such a perfectionist'.

'I know but he said was stressing about what to wear so he relieved her of her duties but she did leave him with a very specific list so I told him I'd help out unless you need me for anything'.

She raised her eyebrow and smirked.

'Well I do need you for something but it shouldn't take more than a couple of hours'.

He reached out for her pulling her towards him by the material of his shirt as he slowly started to undo the buttons a suggestive smile on his face.

'Are you trying to seduce me, Rebekah?'.

'Maybe is it working'.

His hand moved to her hip as he undid the last button of the shirt, his lips touched her neck and a small gasp left her lip.

Stefan and Rebekah they already had the history to pick up where they left of but when she arrived in Mystic Falls and they saw each other.

He was with Elena and madly in love with her.

But like they say you can't fight history especially not the romance that Stefan and Rebekah had in the 20's.

They had been madly in love that was until Klaus had made him forget them both to keep them safe but when Klaus let Stefan remember it was too late or it was at the time.

But after Elena turned and ended up with Damon, Stefan moved out and was offered a place to stay at the Mikaelson house by Rebekah herself.

Stefan found himself drawn to his old lover, he would often play music from when they first met and she knew what he was doing.

They slowly found their way back to one another but Rebekah made sure to keep their relationship casual and emotion free.

In fear that he would eventually go back to Elena but her fears where found to be unnecessary as they stayed together and slowly the casual line blurred into the relationship, they still lived in the Mikaelson house until Rebekah decided that as much as she loved her brother, she needed to have a house of her own and her and Stefan found a place of there own.

Stefan had proposed to her only two months ago, on the anniversary of the day they first met in the twenties and there engagement had been met with joy and celebration.

_They walked into her families home to sound of laughter and conversation and found Klaus and Elijah in deep conversation while something that Kol had said had Elena and Caroline in a fit of laughter._

_'Rebekah,Stefan'._

_Klaus greeted them as him and Elijah came to the end of their conversation. _

_Elena and Caroline smiled at them not before laughing again crude that Kol whispered and Rebekah glared at him._

_'What brings you two round?'._

_Klaus asked as he took a sit on the sofa and Caroline went to sit beside him while Elena went to stand by Elijah who took her hand and smiled._

_'Well Nik, we have some news '._

_She looked at Stefan who nodded at her before she looked back at her brothers._

_'We're engaged'_

_'Took you long enough, Stefan'._

_Klaus said as he stood up to embrace his sister and she looked at him._

_'You knew'._

_He nodded and smiled._

_'Obviously, Stefan is very traditional and came to us to ask for permission'._

_She turned and looked at Stefan who shrugged as he kissed her head._

_'Sorry but I had to ask'._

_'I can't believe you'._

**So this is just the opening chapter but I wanted to know what you guys thought so far.**

**This isn't going to be a very angst filled story but more a story about family, friendship,love and life.**

**This follows a slightly different storyline set out to the one in the vampire diaries but will still include the characters that we know and love.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Something in the way you are

**Something in the way you are.**

**Contains adult themes**

Klaus stared down at the list in front of him, he knew that Caroline was a perfectionist it was one of the many reasons that he loved her but when it came to Caroline and event planning her perfectionism went on a whole other level.

He wondered how she did it sometimes, the list was more like a strict set of rules that had to be followed unless they wanted to face her wrath and he planned on following it to the exact point but things clearly weren't going right because as soon as he walked through the door at the Salvatore Boarding house he was told that the caterers had ended up three towns over, two boxes of champagne glasses had been destroyed due to the clumsiness of waiting staff.

He had to give credit to Caroline, she had been planning this party ever since Stefan and Rebekah announced their engagement and she wanted it to be perfect for them and you could see that from the effort she had put in to every last detail.

'Excuse me, Mr Mikaelson'.

'Yes'.

He turned addressing the women that stood behind him.

'The florist has arrived'.

Klaus nodded once before following the women outside to where the florist was unloading the flowers in front of the house and it was at this moment he realised something was wrong.

Eyes scanned back down to the list in his hand and there in front of him Caroline had clearly written the flowers she had ordered and what was in front of Klaus certainly wasn't what Caroline had ordered.

'Excuse me, there seems to have been a mistake my partner ordered a mix of Peonies,Roses and Hydrangeas, not Lilies and Gerberas'.

'Your telling the wrong person, I'm just the delivery guy, any problems your going to have to call the store'.

The man quickly replied his tone short which didn't impress Klaus.

'Listen Mate, I don't care who's problem it's you get back in that van of yours and pick up the correct order'.

The driver scoffed at him turning his back on Klaus as he went to unload the rest of the flowers but jumped back when Klaus appeared in front of him.

His eye's showing no humour to this situation.

'Go and get the right flowers before I'm forced to go back on a promise , do you understand me?'.

The driver nodded once and started to reload the flowers.

Klaus sighed, he understood why Caroline was so stressed now humans where terrible at the most simplest of task's.

As he headed back towards the house, he heard the sound of a loud smash followed by someone swearing and he had to stop for a moment and clench his fist before heading back into the house.

Elijah was sat in his office when there was a quick knock at the door, which opened without invitation and Elijah met the eye of Kol as he walked into the office and sat down on the large black leather sofa.

Elijah shook his head for a moment and then brought his attention back to the conference call.

Kol was impressed with his older brother's work ethic, not that he understood why Elijah wanted to work over the centuries they had accumulated great wealth but Elijah liked to work keep himself busy.

After all the years they spent running and together they had not only accumulated great wealth but they had discovered a taste of the world, immersed themselves in great cultures and discovered a taste for everything for art to literature and that was all brought back into the business and that was how Mikaelson Art & Auction house came about.

Two years after it's opening it was one of the most well known Art houses in Virginia

'piacere fare affari con voi'

Elijah laughed and then ended the call looking at Kol.

'How are our dear friends in Italy'.

'Very well, I'm just finalising a deal before my trip next week'.

'Pure business or will you mixing business and pleasure bringing the lovely Elena'.

Elijah looked at his brother, he didn't expect anything less than something seedy to come from his mouth.

'Elena will be joining me, so brother what brings you to my office and don't tell me work you know I wouldn't believe you'.

Kol looked at Elijah in mock shock and then laughed.

'You know me all to well brother, I wanted to know if Elena has mentioned whether Bonnie will be attending the celebration of our dear sister's engagement'.

Elijah rose from his seat and fixing his suit as he poured himself a drink and raised a glass to offer one to Kol who raised his hand to refuse.

'Kol why must you continue to pursue a women who shows no interest in you'.

Elijah replied and it was true Kol had been chasing after Bonnie for months now and with no success which is most probably why he continued to pursue her.

Kol never gave up, he was very persistent when it came to women especially witches.

'I see how persistence worked for Nik, he won over Caroline in the end and I plan on doing the same with Bonnie'.

'You see there is a difference between you and Nik, he never had to win Caroline over, she admitted this herself to him that she was attracted to him where as you and Bonnie are completely different, she shows know signs of attraction to you but yet you keep pursuing her and she continues to turn you down, is there something about her rejection that makes you pursue her more'.

'She's a Bennett, she's just very strong minded and I have no problem's waiting her out, I will win her eventually'.

Elijah shook his head at Kol.

'If only you thought the same about work, maybe she'd change her mind about you'.

Kol shrugged as he stood up to exit the room.

'Elijah I'll leave the work for you and Nikklaus, I mean why must I work when I have my charm and my good looks., I'll see you tonight at the party, I have a call to make'.

Elijah chuckled lightly as Kol walked out of the room and then turned to answer his own phone as it started to ring.

'Elijah Mikaelson, speaking'.

'Erica Grace Studios Bonnie speaking how can I help you?'.

Bonnie had been working at Erica Grace Studios for just over a year after college she was offered this amazing opportunity to work with Erica Grace, a freelance photographer who's work Bonnie had admired during college so when the opportunity came up Bonnie went for it.

'Good Afternoon Miss Bennett'.

She let out a annoyed sigh at the sound of Kol's voice.

'What do you want Kol, I'm working'.

'I won't be long darling, just wondering what time you wanted me to pick you up for the party tonight?'.

'Considering I never agreed to be your date, how about a quarter past never'.

She heard Kol laugh.

'Oh come on darling, don't be that way do you really want me to turn up at my sister's party alone'.

'I couldn't careless if you'd turn up alone or because I won't be I already have date'.

'Who is your date?'.

He demanded and she laughed.

'Oh don't be jealous Kol, you'll find out tonight, goodbye'.

Stefan walked into his house to find Klaus having a very heated conversation with a waitress who didn't seem to understand why she had to wear a uniform in the hallway.

'Listen, this is my sister's engagement party not a social event for you and your friends, so you will wear the uniform that you have been requested to wear'.

Stefan couldn't believe it as he watched Klaus's compel the girl who smiled once and walked away and he couldn't help but applaud.

Klaus turned and looked at him.

'Stop, it had to be done I don't understand how Caroline gets anywhere without compelling them, they need focus and that's what I'm giving them'.

'Hey, you don't have to justify your actions to me but Caroline may not see it that way'.

'Well I have no intention of telling her besides if I didn't compel anyone she would turn up tonight to find that the party she has spent the last month planning for you and my sister to be a complete disaster'.

Stefan followed Klaus into the living room, Klaus sighed as he sat down.

'Stressful day I take it'.

'Extremely and what time do you call this I called you at least 4 hours ago'.

'Sorry but your sister required my attention and do you realise how much you just sounded like Caroline, maybe her control freak tendencies are rubbing of on you'.

'I have no time for your so called humour Stefan, have you seen this instructions, in a past life Caroline would have made a very powerful queen'.

He handed the clipboard to Stefan who looked at it for a moment and then looked at him.

'A powerful queen or dictator, thank god Rebekah has found a wedding planner, could you imagine if Caroline was planning the wedding'.

Klaus chuckled at the thought of Caroline of planning Stefan and Rebekah's wedding.

'Have you spoken to Bonnie'.

Caroline asked looking up as she watched her nails being painted and at Elena.

'Yeah, I have and guess who she is bringing tonight'.

'Who?'.

Caroline asked intrigued she had no idea that Bonnie was seeing someone let alone bringing a date.

'Remember Jamie, well it looks like he got in contact with her and he's in town for a few days and she asked him to be her date'.

'Your kidding, Kol has no chance but I doubt that will stop him'.

Elena laughed.

'Do you think he's still going to try and hit on her?'.

'It's guaranteed, when he does not hit on Bonnie, I know Klaus and Stefan have a running bet going on'.

Elena stared at her reflection as Caroline looked at her nails before looking back at Elena.

'What are you thinking about?'.

'Nothing'.

'Your such liar, I'm pretty sure I know who you are thinking about, he's not coming Elena, Rebekah told me'.

Caroline never mentioned Damon's name but she knew it was who Elena was thinking about.

'He's not'.

'No apparently there are more important things than celebrating your brother's engagement, Rebekah isn't exactly pleased that Damon isn't going to be there but Stefan said he's okay with it so there isn't much she can do'.

'I know him and Stefan have there rough patches but I thought after all these years that they could put there differences behind them'.

'I don't think that's ever going to happen and stop worrying about Damon'.

'I know I shouldn't be but in a way it's a good thing he's not coming, I don't know whether I'm ready for the awkward moment when I have to tell Damon that I'm with Elijah'.

'Well you won't have too but even if you did why are you so scared Elijah is great, I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before and your good together'.

'He does make me happy'.

It was true, she had never felt happier or more comfortable in a relationship before, Elijah trusted her every decision and didn't question them.

He didn't let their relationship define her choices and she appreciated that about him, he encouraged her to go after what she wanted.

When she told him that she wanted to write he didn't laugh but instead he gave her the courage to pursue her dream.

Which she did and while she was only writing for a small independent magazine in Virginia it was a start towards something that she had wanted to since she was a child.

With Stefan with Klaus, it gave Rebekah the opportunity to go through the list of recommended wedding planners.

She may have told Stefan she found one but she couldn't decided.

Most girls had been planning their weddings from when they where children and Rebekah had been one of them back when she was human, she did wonder what kind of man she would marry but then her parents turned them into vampires and dreams of wedding's faded away.

She had been engaged once to man who she thought would love her regardless of her vampirism but that was never mean to be and he betrayed her once he discovered what she truly was and attempted to kill her and her brothers.

After that she was kept her heart guarded not wanting to be betrayed by love again and then she met Stefan and she fell for him instantly but again fate intervened and she lost Stefan only to reunited with him 90 years later.

The smell of vanilla and cinnamon greeted Elijah as he walked through the front door, he could hear Elena moving around in their room as the shower ran in the bathroom.

He put the bottle of wine he was holding down smiling to himself as he walked into the kitchen and took two wine glasses out of the cupboard.

He walked upstairs to what used to be Elena's room and was now their room to find Elena hanging her dress on the back of the door, a towel wrapped around her body.

She smiled knowing that he was behind her, he placed the bottle of wine and glasses on her vanity before slipping his arms around her waist, his lips against her hair.

'Hello'.

He murmured into her hair and she sighed.

'Hey, how was your day?'

She asked turning to face him as he leaned into kiss her and she smiled against his lips.

'Interesting Kol, stopped by to ask me whether Bonnie would be coming to the party'.

'He's nothing but persistent, I'll give him that but he's in for a disappointment she's bringing a date'.

'Well that's not likely to stop him'.

He replied as he sat on their bed, casting an eye on the dress and then back at Elena.

He may have been known to be the most honourable,reserved brother but Elijah was a man of many hidden passions, there was a darker, seductive side that only Elena got to see.

Sure he was pretty old fashioned he liked to wine and dine her but behind closed doors when they where alone it was a completely different story and she had no complaints.

Her history before Elijah wasn't exactly long but Elijah knew things and did things to her that only a man who was accustomed to the true needs to a women would know.

He didn't treat her like she was breakable or delicate, she may have been those things back when they first met but vampirism had become her and if anything it made her more desirable.

'Is it new?'.

He asked her softly as he ran his hand up the bare skin of her thigh and she nodded looking down at his hand.

'Yes'.

He stood up, a smile playing on his lips as she turned her head and looked towards the bathroom and he knew exactly what she was requesting without her having to say the words.

Her hands where already pushing his suit jacket of his body before working at undoing the buttons of his shirt before she casually turned on her heels and walked towards the bathroom.

Not shutting the door behind her as she dropped the towel to the ground, stepping into the shower.

He watched her body through the glass, admiring every curve.

Her eyes closed as she ran her hands through her hair, she felt him behind her and gasped as he spun her around to face him.

Her body pressed against the wall as he cupped her face, his lips came to hers instantly, the soft moan that travelled up her throat trapped within her mouth.

Brown doe eyes stared at him as he ran his hands across her body, his lips moved to her neck as his fingers ran along her spine.

Her soft cries and moans filled his ears, his lips met hers again as he picked her up and her legs wrapped around him.

Her hands came to his neck, she couldn't describe the feeling of being trapped between the wall and him while the water ran down her body.

His every moment was slowly yet sensual, her nails scraped along the skin of his back and he chuckled into her ear.

As he moved against the soft curves of her body

Her head fell back as the passion took over her, her gaze met his own as he caressed the wet skin of her thigh

Hands touching claiming every inch of the other.

Bonnie walked into her apartment and sighed as she sat down, she was exhausted but she wasn't going to miss out on the engagement party.

She was about to start getting ready when there was a knock at her door.

She stood up and walked over to the door opening it to find nobody there expect a large bouquet of red roses that rested by the wall.

She stepped out of the apartment looking from left to right but she saw nobody as she picked up the flowers and brought them back inside.

She walked back into her apartment and put the flowers on the table looking at the small envelope that had her name on and opened it to find a small note.

_Bonnie_

_Did your date send you flowers?._

_Why settle for someone less than you._

_Your date will never appreciate you _

_The way I would_

_Kol._

'Seriously'.

She looked at the roses and they where beautiful but there was no way, she was going on a date with Kol any time soon but he seemed to like pursuing her ever since Elena's birthday.

_Bonnie smiled over at Elena as Elijah whispered something in her ear that made her laugh._

_She watched as Klaus and Caroline danced together the picture of happiness but while she watched her friends she had no idea that someone was watching her well not until they approached her._

_'Well I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced'._

_Bonnie turned her head and looked at Kol._

_'I'm Kol'._

_He told her with a smirk, he knew that she already knew his name, he reached for her hand and kissed it and she looked at him like he was insane._

_'We've met before Kol'._

_She told him pulling her hand back and he laughed._

_'I know that darling I never forget a pretty face'._

_'No but none of those pretty faces remember you'._

_She replied before walking away and he followed after her._

_'Oh don't be like that, we barely know each other'._

_'Well that's a shame but have you ever considered that maybe I don't want to know you Kol'._

_She replied not looking at him before laughing and walking away taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter._

Now that she considered it, her rejection only maybe Kol try harder but she wasn't and never would be interested in dating Kol of all people.

She knew that he had a thing for witches, it was something Rebekah had mentioned once and so Bonnie assumed that he would move on and find a new witch that caught his attention but she couldn't have been more wrong for some reason Kol was eager to have a date with her.

On one hand she secretly liked the attention what girl wouldn't but on the other she refused to Kol's witch flavour of the month.

'What do you think?'.

Caroline asked Klaus as he stood in the doorway of the closet as he got dressed, her eyes ran down the lean muscle of his chest as his shirt lay open giving her the chance to admire him and she smiled waiting for his response.

'Ravishing'.

He replied as he walked out of the closet and came up behind her, running his fingers up the bare skin of back which the dress didn't cover and placed a kiss to her shoulder.

'You know Elena picked it out but I'm not so sure'.

She told him as he turned away a smirk playing on his lips not that she saw it.

'I think she found you a stunning dress'.

He commented as he started to button up his shirt.

'Oh I'm not question the fact the dress is stunning, I think someone else played a part in her finding it'.

He didn't respond and she glanced over her shoulder at him.

'Did you have something to do with this?'.

She pointed at the dress and he turned his back on her.

'Klaus'.

He turned as she placed her hand on his arm and looked at her with a knowing smile.

'I can't believe you did this?'.

Her voice raising but he knew that she wasn't upset with him as her hand came to his neck lowering his lips to hers.

'I love it'.

She whispered before his lips touched hers, her hands playing with his hair before running down his face and he smiled.

'I'm glad'.

It was the perfect choice for her, it fit her body like a glove, it was short but not too short to make it trashy and it showed the perfect amount of skin.

The perfect balance of elegant and flirty.

'What do you think Mr Salvatore?'.

Stefan turned his head as Rebekah walked out of the closet, she was the epitome of timeless elegance as she stood in front of him in a cream halter neck dress she did a small turn and he remained speechless.

'I take your silence as a good thing'.

'You look beautiful'.

'Thank you'.

She walked over to the vanity and sat down and he stood behind her leaning down to kiss her neck.

'Now Mr Salvatore control yourself until we return home and then you can ravish me in anyway you please'.

He chuckled against her neck looking at their reflection.

'Well I can control myself until then'.

She turned to face him and he looked at her.

'Are sure your okay about Damon not being here to celebrate our engagement'.

'He doesn't want to be here Rebekah and I can't force him too'.

'Well you may have a brother who doesn't want to be here for you but on the bright side marrying me you gain three more brothers even if one of them is Kol'.

The boarding house had completely been transformed, small trails of delicate lighting lined the hallways and the staircase, all the furniture in the living room had been removed and now it was a beautiful dance floor and candles filled the room with a warm light.

'Wow'

Stefan looked at Rebekah as he took her hand and led her outside.

The combined scent of the Peonies,Roses and Hydrangeas had filled the air with a rich, romantic scent as you followed the lights outside you.

'It's exactly what I wanted it to be'

The outside that once looked so bare due to the fact that Damon and Stefan had never thrown lavish parties before had been completely transformed delicate strands of lighting wrapped around almost every tree..

While white & pink roses petals covered the ground, candles brought a romantic warmth to the twilight setting.

He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

'I think Caroline had an idea that it was which is why she wanted everything to be perfect for you'.

'I did'.

Rebekah turns and looks at Caroline with tears in her eyes and smiles.

'Thank you Caroline'.

'I just wanted everything to be special for you both, you both deserve this night'.

Rebekah wiped away a tear as she hugged Caroline and smiled at Klaus.

The air was full of celebration as people congratulated Stefan and Rebekah on their engagement, Rebekah had become the centre of attention and Stefan didn't mind at all, even though it was their engagement it was her night.

'Stefan are you sure you want to marry my sister?'.

Kol asked jokingly and Stefan looked over at her and shook his head.

'I'm positive'.

'Good I was just testing you'.

Stefan laughed but Kol didn't as he saw Bonnie walk in with her Jamie and Stefan looked at Kol noticing the way Kol stared at Jamie as he whispered something in Bonnie's ear that made her smile.

'Who is that?'.

Kol asked looking at Stefan.

'Jamie, they used to date in high school, your not jealous that she came here with someone else'.

'Jealous of him, he's so boringly human Stefan and I'm the opposite of that'.

'Well he's the one here with Bonnie not you'.

Kol glared at Stefan before focusing his attention back on Bonnie as Caroline walked over to her.

'Caroline, Hey the place looks great'.

Caroline flashed her a wide smile.

'Thanks, Jamie it's good to see you again'.

Jamie smiled and nodded.

'You too Caroline, I'm going to get a drink would you two like anything'.

Caroline shook her head while Bonnie nodded.

'Thanks'.

They watched Jamie walk away and Caroline looked at Bonnie.

'Did you ask Jamie to be your date to make a certain someone jealous?'.

'No, I didn't I like Jamie and as for Kol, me and him never going to happen no matter how hard he tries'.

Caroline looked at her friend but she noticed Kol approaching from the corner of her eye and smiled.

'Well you may want to tell him that yourself'.

'Ladies'.

Bonnie didn't even bat an eyelid as Kol approached them while Caroline looked at him and smiled.

'Kol, no date to bother'.

Caroline tried to hold the laugh that came after Bonnie's comment but Kol ignored her remark and looked at Caroline.

'Future sister in law, do you mind if I talk to Bonnie in private'.

The future sister in law comment was a running joke with Kol who still didn't understand why Klaus hadn't asked Caroline to marry him yet considering they acted like a married couple.

But Klaus didn't find it at all funny, not that he didn't have the intention of one day asking Caroline to be his wife but Kol comment's didn't make it any easier.

Caroline looked at Bonnie who nodded at her before turning to Kol.

'Where's your date?'

'Getting me a drink, what do you want Kol?'.

She asked crossing her arms as she stared at him and he looked down and then back at her.

'I want a chance Bonnie, is that to much to ask what is about me that repulses you so much?'.

'I didn't say you repulse me, I don't think there is a girl out there that would find you repulsive but I'm not interested in dating you Kol, I know about your fetish for witches and I refuse to be another witch on your list'.

'You really think that's how I see you?'.

She nodded.

'Yes it is, I'm sorry'

'Bonnie you have me all wrong, I don't have a fetish for witches and I'm not even going to bother asking you where you heard that, I hold witches to the highest respect'.

She never considered this not that she had ever given Kol a chance to explain before tonight and she felt bad about her judgement.

'I know what you think of but I want to change your opinion of me'.

'How exactly do you plan on doing that?'

He smiled as he saw Jamie making his way towards them.

'Have one date with me and let me see if I can change your opinion of me'.

She looked at him considering what he was saying and sighed.

'I'll see how I feel about this one date and let you know'.

Across the room Stefan and Klaus couldn't believe what they had heard while Caroline laughed.

'I betting neither of you ever considered that she would say that did you'.

They both looked at her and then at Kol as he walked over smiling like the cat that got the cream.

'Told you my persistence would pay of eventually'.

'Don't get ahead of yourself Kol, she hasn't officially said yes, she just said she would see and let you know'.

Caroline reminded him but Kol didn't care, he had got Bonnie to at least consider going on a date with him and it would only be a matter of time until she agreed.

The car door slammed as Elena got out of the car and waited for Elijah, they where already late and had missed calls from both Rebekah and Caroline which had gone ignored considering they where both to busy to answer their phones at the time.

As they walked into the house a man took their coats, once their coats had been taken Elijah placed his hand on her lower back as they looked for the happy couple who weren't hard to find.

Stefan looked at Rebekah adoringly while they danced together and Elijah smiled, seeing his sister happy was one of many things that he wanted for his family.

She had only been 18 when they became vampires and for many years after that he watched out for as did Klaus making sure that she was protected and then she fell in love with Alexander only for him to turn on her and Rebekah kept her heart guarded he hadn't witness the moment that Stefan and Rebekah first met but Stefan had told him she didn't make it easy for him to get close to her but he eventually won her over.

'Well looked whole finally showed up'.

Elijah and Elena turned to see Klaus and Caroline walking over to them, Caroline looked between the two, her eyes landing on Elena who was trying to avoid her friend's questioning look but Caroline knew and just winked at her friend which Elijah noticed chuckling lightly at her gesture.

'It seems you've had everything under control without us here'.

Elijah replied as he shook Klaus's hand, Elena looked around the house and then back at Caroline.

'You've really out done yourself Caroline Forbes, the house looks incredible, every detail is perfect'.

'So people keep telling me'.

Caroline replied with a innocent smile.

'Your perfectionism is wasted on being a PA Caroline'.

She looked at Klaus and rolled her eyes, this was on a ongoing argument with them.

He couldn't understand why she wasted her time being a Personal Assistant when she could be doing something she excelled at and her talents wouldn't go to waste but she had told that she liked her job, even if he didn't see it as rewarding she did and she also liked to remind him that it did have a certain bonus for him.

Something he couldn't deny that having her building only three blocks away from Mikaelson's Art/Auction house was a bonus as he had often walked into his office to find her waiting for him in very little clothing, having her closer gave having lunch a whole new definition.

Rebekah and Stefan gathered there family and friends together, everyone turned their attention to the couple as they all gathered out into the garden Stefan gazed at Rebekah who was holding a glass of champagne, a smile so stunning it would have made his heart flutter as she gazed down at her ring and when she caught his eye her smile became even more breathtaking.

'First of all we'd both like to thank you all for coming together and celebrating this special evening with us, it means a lot that we get celebrate our engagement amongst friends and family, people that support us.

But I would like to just say something because as my family knows this means a lot to me'.

Caroline and Elena felt tears in their eye's as they looked at Rebekah look at her brother's.

'I was engaged once before I had my church picked out everything was being planned and it didn't work and I didn't expect to meet a man I loved just as much as him.

But then I met Stefan and that changed, my life changed because I knew Stefan truly loved me back and it was the best feeling, the most true feeling I had ever felt and then we got separated but it seems that destiny had another idea for us and we met again and it wasn't the same but every-time I saw him my heart-ached for him even though at the time I couldn't have him.

Slowly we made our way back together and I took it slow scared that I would have my heartbroken again but he wore me down just like he did when we first met and slowly my life felt complete.

Having Stefan as part of my life has made it fuller, better and I cherish every memory I have with him and I will go on cherishing,adoring and loving him for an eternity.

He's my soul-mate and I can't wait to be Mrs Salvatore'.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she smiled out at the crowd .

'To my sister and my brother'.

Klaus raised his glass and tipped it towards Rebekah and Stefan as everyone raised their glass to them.

'Rebekah and Stefan'.

'I love you'.  
Stefan whispered as he leaned into kiss Rebekah, his lips brushed against hers as she smiles and strokes his cheek

'I love you too'.

She whispers back and then looking at the guest.

'Thank you and enjoy the party'.

As the guest disperse, Elena spots someone walking outside towards where Stefan and Rebekah are standing.

'Damon'.

**Sorry to leave it there but the fallout of Damon's unexpected arrival is going to be revealed in the next chapter and let's just say Elijah and Damon are going to have a very interesting conversation which doesn't end well for someone.**

**Plus the introduction of Rebekah's wedding planner who is going to be attracted to one of Rebekah's brothers,**

**To everyone that has favourited or followed this story thank you and I hope that I don't disappoint you.**


	3. return of the past

**Return of the past.**

**Contains Adult Themes.**

'Damon'.

He hears his name leave her lips and finds himself meeting the warmth of her doe eyed stare.

Elena stares at him as he stands only a few metres away from her, he hasn't changed at all not that she expected him to look any different.

'Damon'.

Stefan turns and looks at his brother.

''Hello brother'.

Damon replies before embracing Stefan who is surprised at first but then smiles and laughs while Rebekah looks at them.

'I thought you couldn't make it'.

Stefan asks Damon who shrugs.

'Well you know me never one to miss a good party and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't show up to my baby brother's engagement party'

He turns his attention to Rebekah who stares at him indifferently.

'Rebekah, it's good to see you, your going to make a beautiful bride'.

She stares at him in shock and smiles.

'Thank you, Damon, I'm glad you could make it'.

He smiles at her but he can't help but look back at Elena as she stands beside Elijah who is asking her something and she nods and smiles in response.

He watches as Elijah places a kisses to Elena's cheek, his hand touching hers for a moment before she walks away to where Caroline with Klaus who leaves the two of them alone.

'Damon'.

He looks at Stefan who is looking at him with a warning look.

'Don't worry Stefan, I'm not here to start trouble with Elena from the looks of it she's clearly moved on'.

Rebekah looked at Stefan.

'I'm going to give to two some time to talk, Damon I'm happy you came'.

Stefan smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek.

'Thank you'.

He whispers in her ear and she smiles knowing that he is thanking her for holding back when it came to Damon as they hadn't always got on in the past.

'I love you'.

She whispers back before giving Damon a final smile and then walks away.

Damon watches as Rebekah walks away and Stefan looks at him as he takes a drink from a passing waiter.

'Damon, I was going to tell you about Elena and Elijah'.

'Stefan, it's not about me and Elena, I came here to celebrate with my brother and that's what I plan on doing, now come on we have a lot of brother bonding to do'.

He replies putting his arm around Stefan's shoulder and turning him back into the house to the bar.

Elena watches as Stefan and Damon walk away, smiling together and she smiles as Rebekah comes over to her.

'I'm so sorry, I had no idea he was planning a surprise visit'.

Rebekah tells Elena who shakes her head.

'Rebekah, don't apologise this is your big night and I'm not going to let Damon being here ruin that and it looks like he wants the same'.

Rebekah nods and looks at Elena.

'I must say you are acting a lot calmer than I would have expected'.

'Well if I was Caroline and Tyler just showed up it would be a different story, I'm not going to let Damon being here ruin my night and he came here for Stefan not me and honestly after everything they've been through it's nice to see them being brother's again are you okay with him being here, I know you two haven't always got on'.

Rebekah laughed.

'Well you can't blame me our history isn't the best we slept together, he tried to kill my family, we slept together again and he still tried to kill me but he's Stefan's brother and as long as he is here to be a brother, I'm perfectly happy but if does anything to ruin this night and upset Stefan, I will not impressed and just for the record if Tyler had just shown up, Klaus would have killed him before Caroline even got the chance to see him'.

As the night went on Damon found himself watching Elena and Elijah together, he truly had come to celebrate with Stefan but he couldn't help the jealousy that grew inside him.

Watching her laugh or the smile that made her face glow when he whispered something affectionate in her ear.

It shouldn't be Elijah to make her smile and laugh like that it was supposed to be him but he had lost his chance because of his feelings for Katherine, he hated her so much but his hate for was coming from a place of love and Elena had every right to end things with him but he should have stayed and fought for her instead of just leaving Mystic Falls.

When Stefan had called him to tell him that he was engaged part of Damon feared that Stefan would say he and Rebekah broke up and that Elena was the girl he was going to make Mrs Salvatore but when Elena turned and they ended up together it was the final nail in the Elena and Stefan love story but it now seemed that Elena had started her own love story with Elijah.

He saw them dancing together, sharing soft kisses as they danced outside surrounded by the glow of the candlelight and under the light of the moon and a handful of other couples who where also dancing.

Her head rested against his shoulder, his hand around her waist.

He heard the sweet sigh that left her lips as he kissed the side of her head before leaving her alone outside.

Elijah stood at the bar waiting for his drink when he turned to find Damon standing beside him.

'Damon'.

'Elijah, it's been a while I didn't realise you had moved back to town'.

'Well my family has finally found happiness in this town'.

'Well not just your family, you and Elena seem to be very happy together but then she is your type isn't she'.

Elijah looked at Damon as he straightened his tie.

'What assumptions are you making?'.

'I'm not assuming anything, we all know how you have a thing for the Petrova women, Elena would be the third Petrova women you've fallen for, I guess third times the charm'.

Damon chuckled.

'You can think what you wish about my relationship with Elena but I am not with her because of her resemblance to the women of my past'.

'Of course it is, first there was Tatia, the love of yours and Klaus's lives but she was doomed to die in order for you to become original vampires, then came Katherine who you fell for but she she ran when she learned what Klaus was planning and then came Elena, trusting and loving, never one to question'.

'Damon'.

He looked as Elena approached them, she had started to worry when Elijah hadn't returned with her drink and her worry was justified when she found Damon and Elijah together, she hadn't heard there whole conversation just the last few words and now they where both staring at her.

Damon with a smirk plastered on his face and Elijah who was clearly holding back all the anger he felt towards the older Salvatore.

'Elena, we where just talking about you, isn't that right Elijah?'.

Elijah doesn't respond to Damon.

'Damon, whatever you have to say, say them to me not Elijah'.

Damon goes towards her and she looks at Elijah who doesn't look comfortable but knows that Elena can handle Damon on her own

'What are you doing Damon, you've been drinking'.

'Of course I've been drinking Elena, I see you with him and I get angry and I drink, you realise he is just using you to replace a lost love'.

'Well that would be something you would have in common wouldn't it, what I have with Elijah I don't have to justify to you but it's real'.

She didn't believe what Damon was saying her and Elijah had already discussed the Petrova women of his past, Tatia the women that almost tore apart his relationship with his brother and Katherine the women he fell for as a human but when she became a vampire, he watched the women he fell for change into something else someone he barely recognised.

'That's what he wants you to believe'.

Damon replied looking back at Elijah who gave him a very stern look.

'You really think he'd compel me, you know what I don't know what I feel like I have to explain myself to you, I broke up with you for a reason which you didn't deny before you walked out and I moved on'.

Damon looked at her, even when she was mad at him, she was still as beautiful as he remember and then he looked back at Elijah a smirk on his face as he steps closer to Elena who tenses up as he stands dangerously close to her so close that she can smell the alcohol on his breath, his lips at her ear.

'So this doesn't do anything for you?'.

He whispered loud enough for Elijah to also hear.

'No'.

He looked at her and found that she wasn't even looking at him but past him at Elijah.

'Does he know you like I do'.

'Does he know what you like and how you like it'.

He continues to speak but she holds Elijah's stare her eyes burning into his.

'This is just act Elena, I know you'.

He whispers harshly and she now looks at him as her hand connects with his face and he staggers back stunned as she glares at him.

She is now the one who is angry, she can't believe that after everything he just can't accept that she is happy, she believed that he wouldn't start trouble tonight for Stefan but was wrong.

'You haven't changed at all have, god Damon this Stefan and Rebekah's night and you can't just celebrate that your brother is getting married to the girl he loves can you and you don't know me any-more, you know the girl that was sired to you but I'm not her Damon, I haven't been that girl since I realised that I was never going to be Katherine, Elijah isn't the one trying to replace lost love's that is you'.

They stand staring at each other as Elijah comes to her side and looks at her and then at Damon.

'Your presences is c upsetting her, Damon and if you didn't come to celebrate the unions of our families I suggest you leave'.

'This is my house Elijah'.

Damon snaps back and then he feels someone standing behind him and finds Stefan looking at Damon, disappointment in his eyes.

He witnessed the exchange between him and Elena.

'Damon'.

'This our home Stefan I will not be the one to leave it'.

'I wanted you here as my brother and I thought that Elena and Elijah wouldn't be a problem, you said that you wouldn't start trouble and you've done the opposite of that, your my brother and I'm asking you to please leave'.

Damon looks at him and scoffs before storming out of the house, leaving Stefan,Elijah and Elena standing in silence.

'I'm sorry'.

'Stefan at some point you will have to stop apologising for the choices your brother makes'.

Stefan looks at Elijah and nods.

'I can't'.

The party had slowly come to an end and the last few guest where starting to leave while the caterers started to pack away and the waiting staff collected empty glasses.

'Bonnie'.

She stopped to find Kol following after her.

'I haven't made up my yet'.

She replied and he laughed.

'I wasn't coming to ask you about the date but it's good to see it's on your mind'.

They both laughed and he smiled.

'I wanted to know if you wanted a ride back into the city, I'm heading that way myself and as I can see your date is no longer around'.

She chuckled and then smiled.

'Still watching my every move I see?'.

'No, Caroline mentioned that Jamie had left and you've been drinking which means you won't be driving home so I thought being the gentlemen that I am I'd offer you a ride'.

She looked at him considering his offer and nodded.

'Fine, just a ride, there will be no kiss outside my building and your not coming up'.

He chuckled.

'Well no kisses for now but you'll invite me in one day'.

She rolled her eyes and followed him to his car.

Rebekah finds Stefan in their bedroom, after witnessing Damon and Elena arguing Stefan had told Rebekah that he would see her at home.

'Stefan'

He looks at her as she walks into the room.

'I'm sorry for just leaving you like that'.

She shakes her head at him as she walks over to him.

'I'm sorry that Damon couldn't just celebrate with us, with you, I know that's all you wanted'.

'Let's not talk about Damon any-more'.

He nods and starts to get undressed, as he takes of his jacket he feels her hands on his back.

'I know that you promised to ravish me but I think I should be the one to ravish you, show you how much I love and appreciate everything you do'.

She tells him and he turns to look at her.

Her hands move to the buttons of his shirt as she starts to unbutton his shirt slowly, placing kisses to his chest after she undoes a button, she smiles against his skin as he lets out a light moan.

Pushing the shirt from his shoulders letting to glide down to the floor.

His arms come to her side finding the zip of her dress at the side and slowly pulling it down, the material flows down her body as it falls to the ground to join his shirt and he stares at her.

His fiancée, the women he would spend eternity with.

Standing in front of him in nothing but black lace lingerie and high heels.

'It's rude to stare Mr Salvatore'.

She whispers taking his hand and leading them to the bed, he pulls her to him and stares into her eyes.

He places a finger on her lips, then slowly drags it down her throat, between the junction of her breasts and down to the soft skin of her stomach.

She leans forward and kisses his neck, her teeth scrape against his skin and quivering breath escapes his lips as he rans his hand up her back unclasping her bra which falls from her body.

In an instant he spins her around and pulls her body back to his and she gasps as he tilts her head to the side of her neck while one hand rests on her stomach, the other rests on her breast touching her with feather light touches.

The softest whimper passes her lips as he nips at her skin.

Her body reacts so easily to his touch as she arches her back and he groans into her ear as desire runs through him.

He releases her from his hold only to turn her around and push her to the bed and she gazes at him with a come hither look that drives him wild.

She sits up to reach for him, slowly unzipping his pants while holding his gaze and soon they are thrown to the other side of the room.

She bites her lip teasing him as she stares at his body, that she has claimed as her own and he has claimed hers as his.

'Stefan'.

She gasps as he lifts her legs over his shoulders and places kisses to her inner thighs, he smiles against her skin as she grasps the sheets tightly.

'Oh'.

She gasps and he moans as he tongue runs slowly against her tasting her, he tightens his grip on her thigh as he takes pleasure in the action.

He has to place a hand on her lower stomach as she moves beneath him, his tongue teases her over and over, he knows she is fighting him and he knows how to win this battle.

'Oh god'.

She screams her body lifting of the bed as he nips at the sensitive bundle of nerves but after he nips, he soothes with his tongue only to repeat the previous action again and again.

Until her body is writhing beneath him, screaming and gasping for him.

He moves up her body lowering her legs as his lips travel back up her body stopping to lavish some attention on her breasts.

Taking one into his mouth, kissing around it, tasting her skin while he plays with the other one rolling her nipple between his fingers while he licks the other and she sighs with pleasure.

Their lips melt together passionately, moving against each other at a slow pace.

He loves when she takes control, she pushes him to the bed standing up as she touches him lightly and he groans and she repeats the action.

'Nobody likes to be teased'.

She tells him repeating the movement a few more times before straddling him.

'Do you want me?'.

She asked him leaning forward to kiss him.

'Always'.

He replies as she lowers herself over him and he holds her hip, bucking upwards and she gasps, her hips rocking and he thrusts upwards staring at her with lust filled eyes.

He sits up his strong arms wrapping around her waist as he kisses her neck and she rocks forward again slower.

Her hands running through his hair as her nails scrape against his back as he thrust into her, his hand running slowly up and down her spine.

A shiver of delight runs up her spine as he flips them over as he covers her lips with his own, coaxing her mouth with his tongue and she moaned into his mouth as his tongue meets hers.

His hands running up and down her sides hungrily and a growl escapes his mouth as she wraps her legs around his waist.

As much as he loves her being in control, he loves when he is the one in control and even though she hated to admit it, she loved it too.

She can't help but shiver as he continues to pounding into her with a delicious rhythm, she can feel him everywhere.

Her whimpers fill his ears and he knows how close she is, he can sense it.

'So good'.

She gasps as his hand slips between them and he seeks out that bundle of nerves again rubbing small circles on it and her back arches trapping his hand between them and he alternates between rubbing her slowly to fast.

'Harder'.

He looks at for a moment as his hand is freed from being trapped between them and doesn't need any more encouragement from her as he hikes her legs further up his back and thrusts back into her, he grips her thighs tighter as he feels her body lose control, her eyes closing, lips parted as she gasps his name over and over.

The shivers that run through her soon find him and he is thrusting to her frantically like he couldn't get enough of her.

The intensity runs through both of them as they lay staring at each other.

Caroline was surprised when she walked out of the bathroom to find Klaus laying on their bed, eyes closed and she smiled.

He was never one to just fall asleep, in fact he seemed to survive on only 5 hours sleep but here he was passed out in front of her.

She walks over to the bed and sits down beside him, leaning into kiss his cheek.

'Klaus'.

A deep groan travelled up this throat as he opened his eyes to find her looking at him.

'You fell asleep, who knew that a day in my shoes would exhaust you'.

'I never knew being you could be so exhausting'.

He replied as he sat up.

'I wanted to thank you properly for today'.

It was now he noticed what she was wearing and smirked which was followed by a yawn and she laughed lightly.

'But I think that can wait until another day when you have more energy'.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, her hand came to play with his hair and she smiled against his lips.

'I love you'.

He whispered against her skin and she smiled.

'I know you do, now go to sleep'.

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be up by tomorrow.**

**I want to thank you guys for reading.**

**I would love to hear your opinions or ideas so please leave reviews.**

**Thank You.**


	4. Our Love Comes Back

**Our Love Comes Back.**

A few days had passed since the Damon interputus at the engagement party.

His name had been unmentioned around Elijah who considering the little stunt that Damon had pulled in front wasn't exactly his biggest fan and if wasn't for Stefan.

He would have simply destroyed Damon without a second thought.

_They walked into the house in silence, the whole journey home had been in uncomfortable silence and Elena was now starting to worry._

_'Elijah'._

_She said his name softly as he turned to look at her, she brought her hand to his face._

_'I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry'._

_He looked at her and sighed._

_'Your not the one who I'm mad at'._

_'Don't let what Damon said affect us'._

_'How can I not you two have a very complicated history, one I would be a fool to ignore'._

_'That's all it is history, I'm with you and I haven't been happier these last 8 months, have been amazing and I don't want to lose you because of Damon'._

_He felt her hand trembling against his face._

_'I can't ignore what he said, he does know you'._

_'No he doesn't, he knows the girl I used to be but I'm not that girl because of you, he didn't let me make my own choices but you do and I have the life I want with you and I don't you to be concerned about my history with him, it's just history but I need you to trust me and believe what I am saying to you'._

_He looks at her, how can he not trust her she has done nothing to make him question that._

'I trust you Elena'.

After that night Damon had become the furthest thing from her mind.

She was in the process of making sure she had everything packed for that evening, in a few hours she would be on plane with Elijah and they could put Damon behind them for two weeks.

'I look forward to meeting you in person and discussing ideas'.

Rebekah ended her call and glanced back at Stefan who was still laying in bed.

Ever since they had got engaged they seemed to spend a lot more time in bed than before not that either of them complained it was nice in fact it was almost normal and that's what she wanted a normal wedding with no vampire related interruption.

'I guess the bed phase of our engagement is over'.

Stefan said with a smirk as he tried to pull her back into bed.

'You know how much I would love to spend the rest of the day in bed with you but you Elijah wants me to meet him at the property he's been developing and then because you asked me to be your wife I have a wedding to plan and a planner to meet which means I need to leave the comfort of the bed and you'.

She told him leaning forward to give him a soft kiss.

'You know while I'm gone, you should go see Damon'.

'I thought Damon was on the don't talk about list'.

He replied as he sat up abruptly and got out of the bed, gone was the playfulness in his voice as the conversation turned serious.

'I would like nothing better than not to talk about Damon but he's your family whether I like him or not and I know your mad at him and you have every right to be but I actually sorry for him he loved and lost Elena and speaking as someone who knows what it's like to love and lose someone, I could have really used someone to talk to back then and I was lucky enough to get you back but Damon he's not'.

He didn't answer but just stared and she stood up and looked at him.

'I'm not forcing you to talk to him just think about it'.

Caroline and Bonnie where sat outside a small restaurant in the city waiting for Elena.

After they had graduated the girls had gone their separate ways, Bonnie went to Whitmore college, Elena went with Damon to L.A and Caroline went to New York.

How there friendship survived the distance was a triumph to how close they where nobody else on the planet would possibly understand the rocky road they had faced together in Mystic Falls.

There bond as friends had only grown stronger over the time they had spent apart.

'There she is miss soon to be traveller'.

Bonnie looked up as Elena walked over to where they waited for and sat down.

'Sorry I'm late, I had so much packing to do and we leave in 4 hours'.

'You excited to get away from here for a while?'.

Bonnie asked and Elena nodded.

'Yeah, it would do me and Elijah good to get away especially with you know who still around, anyway I don't want to talk about him, Bonnie how was your ride home with Kol?'.

Bonnie shrugged.

'It was okay, actually he was a gentleman, he didn't even try to wrangle a kiss out of me'.

Both Elena and Caroline looked at each other.

'Wow, he must really like you if he didn't even attempt to make a move, does this mean that maybe you'll give him a chance and go on a date with him?'.

Caroline asked with a wide smile.

'I don't know, I'm still getting to know him but I think about it going on a date with Kol but then I remember the reputation Kol has and I freak out, I mean what would we even talk about, I haven't dated anyone in so long'.

'I think you should give him a chance, he's not all bad'.

Elena said and Bonnie looked at her.

'Remember when you two hated Kol?'.

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks.

'Yes but that was before we got to know him and realised he's not as bad as you think okay yes he has killed people and he's is slightly insane but he's sweet kind off minus one or two unnecessary innuendo's'.

Bonnie stared at Caroline.

'Fine well when I do decided to go on the date with him, you and Klaus have to come too'

'No he wants to date you, not you, your best friend and his brother'.

Elena nodded in agreement with Caroline.

'She has a point the whole point of a first date is getting to know the other person better not bringing your best friend and her boyfriend along'.

Bonnie sighed.

'I know but I could use the friend support, please'

She asked with a soft smile as she looked at Caroline.

Caroline looked at Bonnie as much as she wanted Bonnie to date Kol, she wanted her to be comfortable and she knew first hand how nerve-wrecking a first date with a Original was and remember that if it wasn't for Bonnie, she wouldn't have made it out the door to go on her first official date with Klaus.

'Okay, I'll ask Klaus but I make no promises'.

It was now Elena and Bonnie's turn to laugh.

'Really we both know how easily Klaus is persuaded to do anything if you ask him, you have him completely wrapped around your little finger'.

'Whatever, I'm starving can we order'.

Caroline picked up the menu in front of her while Bonnie and Elena both laughed softly.

'Stop laughing'.

Rebekah walked into the house to find Elijah standing in the foyer and when he heard her entrance he turned to smile at her.

'What do you think?'.

He asked her and she looked around and she was very impressed it was clear that Klaus had a hand in the development of the property.

'I like it, so what is this a new development or another project of Nik's'.

'Well Nikklaus had a hand in the development but it's set to be mine and Elena's new home when we return from Italy'.

'New home'.

Elijah nodded as he started to walk with her beside him.

'Yes, I have never had a issue with living in her family home until recently'.

'Damon'.

'Not just because of Damon, I've had these thoughts for a while, her home is full of memories that she has created with both Damon and Stefan, I would rather live with her in a place where we can create our own memories that aren't tainted by those she used to love'.

Rebekah looked at her brother, she had never really thought about how Elijah felt about living in Elena's family home.

She never considered it to be a real issue as he had never brought it up before and seemed perfectly content to live with Elena.

But she herself had been in the same place when it was brought up the decision for her and Stefan to move out of her family's home.

Stefan had suggested moving back into the boarding house and she was completely against it because of the presence of Elena she felt all over the house especially in Stefan's room a place where many memories had been created.

'Why have you never spoken to me about this'.

She was sadden by the fact that her brother didn't seem to share his concerns with her

'I've never been one to burden others with my concerns especially those of the heart this is all very new to me, the feelings I have for Elena, she makes me feel again to find someone as good and pure as her that makes my frozen heart wish it raced is something I never thought I would experience and the added jealousy is a feeling I would much rather not have'.

'I know what it's like to believe that your living in the shadows of a previous love and I'm always here for you to talk to and that jealousy your feeling goes away'.

She smiled at him warmly as she looked around the house, it really was something to behold, it retained the old 18th century structure but was modern on the inside, it would suit both Elijah and Elena perfectly

Klaus looked at the canvas in front of him, the smell of paint and oil was strong in the air.

He had been painting and drawing for most of the day, he had a few appointments which required him to be in his office but for the rest of the day.

He was locked away in his studio.

He looked at the blank canvas in front of him for a while, he was never an artist that rushed into a creation.

He was precise with every detail from the canvas to paint he used and that dedication and precision was evident in every piece of work that filled the art house.

His work was highly admired by many but he wasn't so so sure of why his work was met with such acclaim.

He was his own worst critic which is why he put so much time and consideration into every painting and drawing he did but most of the time the effort he put in wasn't understood by those who brought his work, they just saw a beautiful paining.

They didn't see the complexity of the painting, the meaning behind the vision he had created.

More to the point they would never understand the darkness of the mind that created the pictures they deemed as beautiful, his most beautiful piece could be his most tragic but they never knew.

Bonnie was out running a errand for Erica when she spotted Kol coming towards her dressed in a suit, she had never seen Kol dressed to impress expect for at events.

'Bonnie'.

He greeted her warmly with a smile which she returned.

'Kol why are so dressed up?'.

He looked down and shrugged.

'This old thing it's nothing'.

She could tell that the suit was far from old but she didn't mention it

'Anyone would think you where trying to impress someone'.

'Well I'm not trying to impress anyone, I thought with Elijah going away for two weeks I'd help Nikklaus out'.

'Really I thought you where to charming and good looking to work'.

She replied and he smirked.

'I am but I thought I'd try and be responsible for once who knows you may like the new responsible me'.

'Well he can't be worse than the Kol I know now'.

'Ow your words hurt me'

He brought his hand to his chest as if to hold his heart.

'I was kidding but maybe the new responsible you will get a date with me a lot sooner than you think'.

He raised a eyebrow at her comment.

'Are you flirting with me Miss Bennett'.

'Of course not but since when have you had a problem with anyone flirting with you'.

'I thought you weren't flirting with me'.

'I'm not flirting with you Kol, contrary to popular belief not all girls flirt with you'.

He chuckled.

'Well that's not entirely true, it's not that I blame you I'd flirt with me too if I could'.

'Right, well I have to get back to my work and you need to go jump on the responsibility train'.

'That I do, I'm sure see you soon'.

'Maybe'.

She smiled at him before walking away and he turned to look at her retreating form laughing to himself before continuing on his way.

Stefan knew Damon was home from the music that he could hear pumping through the house from when he pulled up outside and the sounds of laughter.

He opened the door and saw a girl walk past half dressed, she didn't even seem to notice him as she walked back into the living room and put her wrist out in front of Damon who bit down.

She made a face of discomfort that soon faded to one of pleasure as Damon replaced her pain with a moment of pleasure.

Damon glanced up at Stefan dropping her wrist.

'Stefan, care to join me let the Ripper out to play'.

Stefan looked at him a disappointed expression was written all over his face and he wondered why he had even come here.

Damon was clearly doing okay in fact he seemed to have reverted back to old ways.

'I'd rather not, I came here to check up on you but clearly there was no need'.

'Check up on me, brother I'm touched by your concern'.

Stefan turned to leave but Damon appeared in front of him.

'So that's it you've seen I'm doing okay and your leaving'

'Well I'm in no mood to watch your pity party'.

Damon scoffed at the remark.

'You think me indulging is a pity party'.

'Yes and it wouldn't be the first time you've found comfort in expensive scotch and Tri Delts'.

Damon eyed his brother coldly.

'What comfort would I find in women I don't care about'.

'I don't know Damon but you don't deserve my sympathy you came here with a grudge and you got hurt but instead of learning from it you do what you do best and ignore the problem but it's not going away, she's not going away'.

'I'm sure Rebekah would like to marry you, so I'd watch what your saying'.

The warning in Damon's voice was clear but Stefan ignored it.

'You still love her Damon and I know you do but if you love let her go, she made her choice Damon and you may not like it but you don't have to she's with Elijah, she's happy and if you really love her you'd accept that and let her go because all this that your doing isn't going to bring her back, it's just going to push her further and further away until you will remember Elena the girl you used to call your friend'.

Stefan didn't even wait for Damon's response, he had said what he needed to and now the ball was in Damon's court he could either let Elena go and find his own happiness or he could continue to push her and push her he could push her no more.

'This is truly a captivating piece, it's beautifully painted but the harshness of the brush strokes and the clashing of the colours shows the struggle that it represents'.

Klaus heard the voice as he finished a meeting and found himself moving towards the women that stood in front of the painting, her back to him and as he came to stand beside her.

She didn't even turn her head to acknowledge his presence.

'Artist or Critic?'.

He asked and she laughed.

'I have no artistic ability unless you count painting by numbers and as for being a critic I hardly think I'm qualified'.

'You'll be surprised at the people who assume they are critics when they have no true understanding of anything but they have a career in giving criticism'.

She looked at him now and found him now staring at the painting with a critical eye.

'What about you artist or critic?'.

He was going to answer but his attention was brought else where.

'Nik, there are you'

'Excuse me'.

The women smiled at him as he walked over to his sister.

'Rebekah don't tell me you have also decided to start showing an interest in working too'.

He said with a light laugh.

'No, I'll leave that for Kol, you know I prefer to collect rare artefacts, I just wanted to introduce the women who has agreed to help plan my wedding, Camille this is my brother'.

Klaus looked as the women he was talking to appeared by Rebekah side

'Nikklaus Mikaelson'.

Rebekah looked at Camille as she smiled at Klaus.

'Call me Klaus, you do realise the task you have taken on agreeing to plan this wedding, my sister is a tyrant she won't let you sleep, you will live and breath this wedding'.

'Don't be mean'.

Rebekah replied with a playful pout and Camille laughed

'Well I've dealt with plenty of brides, I'm completely aware of the task I have agreed too'.

She replied with a smile.

Rebekah looked at Camille and then at her brother just as his assistance Amy walked over.

'Sorry to disturb you but Caroline is on line one for you'.

'Thank you,Amy'.

He replied as she walked away and Rebekah laughed.

'Well let us not keep you for Caroline, tell her I'll call her later'.

He smiled before heading back to his office.

'Are you sure your okay with house sitting for two weeks?'.

Elena asked as she packed the last of her things into her bag and Bonnie nodded as she handed her the Victoria's secret bag she knew Elena was trying to avoid packing.

'Yes, I mean I need the break from my party mad neighbours, I swear they party all night and sleep all day'.

'Well I'm glad that I asked you now, so do I really need to pack this?'.

She asked pointing at the bag.

'Victoria's Secret'.

They both looked up as Elijah appeared in the doorway, his eyes on the bag in Elena's hand and Bonnie laughed.

'I'm going to downstairs'.

Elena watched as Bonnie stood up and walked out of the room while Elijah walked towards her.

'When did you get back'.

'Not that long ago, I hope your considering to bring the contents of the bag with you'.

He asked her a mixture of lust and humour in his eyes.

'Really I really don't think it's necessary'.

He touched her face lightly as he looked down into her eyes.

'I think you will find it's very necessary Miss Gilbert'.

She looked at him a smile playing on his lips and then she looked at the bag and nodded.

'Consider it packed, Mr Mikaelson'.

He watched her unzip her suitcase as she put the bag inside and then closed it, tucking her hair behind her ear and she laughed as he brought his lips to her neck.

'How much time do we have before the car comes'.

She asked him breathlessly.

'Not long'.

He replied his lips never leaving her neck.

Downstairs Bonnie was sitting in the living room flicking through a magazine when the front door opened and Kol walked in without so much as knocking.

'Seriously are you stalking me?'.

She asked as she turned in the sofa to stare at him and he chuckled.

'I'm here to see Elijah, he wanted so desperately to speak to me before he and Elena depart on their travels but what are you doing here?'.

'I'm staying here for two weeks, house sitting and avoiding the party animal neighbours from hell'.

'If your neighbours are disturbing your beauty sleep, all you have to do is ask me to come over and compel them to behave'.

She rolled her eyes at his suggestion.

'Thank you for the concern for my beauty sleep but I can survive without you compelling them'.

'Darling, your a beauty regardless whether you've slept or not'.

A charming smile crossed his face and she felt her cheeks go warmer, so she was relieved when Elijah walked downstairs with Elena behind him fixing her clothes and both Bonnie and Kol exchanged glances before Kol looked at his brother.

'So much for thinking you where all business and no pleasure'

Her smell was the first thing that made Klaus abruptly end his phone call, he would know her smell anywhere, it was hard for him to describe but he had let it be known that it was a smell that would forever haunt him if he lost her.

The second thing that caught his attention was the silence as he rose from his seat and opened his office door he was greeted by the darkness that bathed the building.

He heard the faint sound of music coming from his studio and as he walked upstairs, he saw the faint warmth of light peeking through the crack at the bottom of the door.

Her smell was the strongest here but when he opened the door he found his studio empty of her presence, candles where carefully placed in the corners of the room, the worn sofa that he sat on to read was covered in a blanket and at the desk he usually drew was still covered with half completed drawings but now was joined by a bottle.

He walked further into the room and went over to the desk picking up a drawing.

'Turn around'

He turned to find her standing in the doorway with a smile on her perfect lips and he smiled.

'Hello'

She whispered as she closed the door and walked towards him

'Hello love'.

He replied as he leaned into kiss her as his lips touched hers, he sighed lightly as she played with the buttons of his button up.

'What brings you to my studio so late'.

He asked her and she shrugged a look of pure innocence in her blue eyes.

'I wanted to surprise you, which is why I compelled Amy to take the rest of the night off'.

His eyes widen in surprise.

'You compelled her but I thought that wasn't allowed'.

'For me it is, not for you'.

She heard the low growl building in his chest as he pulled her to him.

'You are so sexy'.

She didn't know what it was but when he used words like sexy, it made her want him more, maybe it was the accent or the fact that his irresistible dimples would show when he said the word but something drove her crazy.

'Do tell what exactly do you have planned, love'.

She walked around him and opened the basket and handed him a bottle of scotch.

'My favourite'.

'I know, go sit down'.

He looked at her before walking across the room to sit down on the sofa, his back to her as she poured him a drink.

She smiled as she walked over to him and placed the glass in his left hand as she draped her arms over his shoulders and he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She brushed her lips against his cheek before going to get herself a drink and he turned to watch as she poured herself a drink before coming to sit with him, her legs coming across his lap, he placed his hand on her knee and started to run his fingers across the soft skin of her calf.

'I needed this'.

He told her and she nodded.

'I know, I heard the very heated conversation you where having, another hybrid not doing as they are told?'.

He chuckled.

'I wish hybrids do as they are told, that conversation you heard was just an old acquaintance of mine but enough about him, there are much more important things that I could turn my attention to like you'.

He put down the glass he was holding and turned to look at her.

'What exactly do you have in mind?'.

She whispered watching as his eye's turned dark and the corner of his mouth lifted to form that devilish smirk of his as he took the glass from her hand.

'Klaus'.

He didn't respond as he moved her legs so that one rested on the sofa, the other on the floor as he moved forward coming above her, his lips against her neck.

'Oh'.

He tilted her head gently, as he moved forward slightly kissing her just below the jaw but he felt her hands pushing him away and he looked down at her puzzled as she sat up, her legs coming to either side of his lap.

'What is wrong?'.

She shakes her head at his words.

'Nothing, trust me I want you but maybe we should go home'.

But it's his turn to shake his head now.

'No I can't think of anywhere better to appreciate the women that I love, than here'.

She goes to say something but loses all words as she feels the warmth of his hand slip under her shirt, finger tips brushing against her waist.

He looks into her eyes as he reaches down for the hem of her shirt as he slowly began unbuttoning her shirt, brushing his fingers against the softness of her stomach and she sighs a sweet sound.

He still doesn't understand how he got so lucky, her in all her goodness should never have fallen in love with a man like him, she knew all the bad he had done, she herself had been at the receiving end of it and she didn't expect him to change but she loved him more than he thought possible.

'Why do you love me?'.

He asked her.

'You know why?'.

She didn't need to tell him why because even though he didn't always understand, he knew the reason why she was with him, the reason she loved.

He captures her lips bringing his full lips to the softness of hers. his tongue moves along her lower lip tasting, teasing and seeking entrance into her mouth which she allows without hesitation.

His mouth is warm and she smiles at the taste of the scotch that lingers on his tongue.

The last button undone, he watches as she removes the shirt and drops it to the floor, he leans back so she can remove his button up and once it's cast aside, he slowly slides the strap of her bra down her shoulders placing chaste kisses on her collarbone.

His face moves to the exposed skin of her neck, nipping and sucking at her sweet skin.

He looks up at her and can't help but smile at her, she takes his breath away, every time he looks at her or touches her she does it every time.

Everything around him ceases to exist in these moments when it's just him and her, the world could go up in flames and he wouldn't care.

He touches her lightly and she shivers, his name nothing but a breath on her lips as she rocks her hips forward in his lap.

'Sweetheart'.

He whispers as he leans forwards kissing the softness of her breast before taking a nipple into his mouth, her small cries fill his ears, take over his senses and he tightens his hold on her waist and rocks his own hips to meet hers.

He didn't need her, he wanted her, craved her.

She wasn't sure when her eyes closed exactly but opened them to find herself now sitting on the coolness of the sofa, his eyes on her while his hands rest on her hips, she lifts her hips allowing him to remove her jeans and panties.

She wants to scream as he disappears from her view as his lips move up from her ankles to her thighs, his hands resting on either side of her hips as his lips tease her skin.

He pulled her forward as he hooked her legs over his shoulders, before returning to tease her skin with butterfly kisses, his hand pressing down on her flat stomach as his lips brushed across her and the words she whispered lost all meaning, as he slowly tortured her.

He could feel her body moving under his hand and felt her nails dig into his free hand that rested on her hip, he hummed against her and the vibrations rocked her body.

He felt the slight tremble that started in her stomach and spread through her body but yet he continued to please her as her body quivered.

'Klaus, you I want you'.

He stilled his movement to find her staring at him, breathing fast and he rose from his position to kiss her once again while her hands worked at removing his trousers.

She would never get enough of him, ever since the first time they made love.

She knew that it would never get better than the attention he gave every inch of her body.

She loved how attentive and willing he was to please her, she was ready for him to lose himself in her and her in him.

The wanting in her eyes was mirrored in his and he stepped away from his beauty to shed himself of the clothing that stopped them being one.

He pulls her down to the ground so that she straddles his lap once again.

The shiver that run through them as he entered her made them both freeze as he stared into her eyes and he closed them as he felt the ache of the other side of him rushing through but she wasn't afraid of him.

As she touched his face with a trembling hand as she moved against him slowly, holding his gaze watching the gold slowly fade away.

He starts to thrust into her with a slow steady rhythm as she rocks her hips back and forth matching his thrusts.

She wraps her arms around him and brings her lips close to his ear as she moans and calls for him and only him.

She cries out as he picks her up and carries her over to the table, swinging out one arm while still holding her up to clear everything from the desk and then placed her down and she pulled at his necklaces bringing him back to her as he hitches her legs at his hips.

'Don't worry love, I'm not done with you yet'.

He tells her as if to answer the question she wants to ask but is to breathless to even say but she soon catches her breath to moan in pleasure as he thrusts into her deeper than before, urging him on with the movements of her hips, he growled at every pleasurable movement that they made together.

Their lips meet in a deep, intense kiss, her tongue tangled with his and he moaned deep in his throat as he speed up his movements.

His arms snaked around her waist, one handing kneading her breasts while the other crept between her legs as he began to slowly rub her clit, to stop her legs from giving out she braced herself by holding onto the sides of the desk as he buried his face into her neck.

The room was filled with the sounds of passion that escaped their lips, moving together in a almost animal way as they both tried to fight their realise but it was impossible.

They moved together like they where possessed, possessed by the same desire.

All he could hear was the sound of her crying his name as he thrust into with deep desirable movements, she was so close and he was only holding out for her but he couldn't take it any more, the cries that left her mouth or the quivering of her body.

The sensations washed over her like a tidal wave and she felt her legs give out as the pleasure washed over her body which sent him over the edge as he held her body.

His cool breath against her neck, his hand under her chin turning her head to meet his lips.

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter but I had a good friend of mine who loves Klaus and Caroline write their scene and she will be writing them from now on as that is her thing.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**Reviews are my friends so let me know what you think**


	5. Try to remember

**Try To Remember **

Rebekah woke up early that morning every thought she had went to Stefan.

She wanted to be with him to show him support him on one of those days when she knew that he would need her.

She reached over for her phone and dialled the familiar number and waited for the sound of his voice.

Stefan hadn't been sleeping at all, he couldn't sleep.

He lay there in bed staring at the ceiling, the house was too silent and then sound filled the room as his phone came to life by his side and her voice filled his ears.

'Did I wake you?'.

Rebekah's asks as she lays in a unfamiliar bed over 500 miles away from him.

'No, I wasn't sleep, I can't sleep'.

She hears the sadness in his voice and her heartbreaks for him.

'I'm coming home, I hate being away from you especially today'.

He loves her for caring but he doesn't want to bring her down.

'No stay in Chicago, don't worry about me, I'll be okay just knowing that I can hear you breathing is enough'

She smiles to herself at his words.

They remain in silence for hours, just listening to the sound of the other breathing.

Agreeing to go on a date with someone is always nerve-wrecking but it seemed that after month's of persistence Kol had finally worn Bonnie down to accepting his offer of a date not without her own small term that she was surprised he accepted.

_He had just poured a glass of his favourite scotch when there was a soft knock at the door._

_She stood outside the door to his apartment gently tapping her foot against the floor waiting for him to answer, she waited a few moments after knocking thinking more hoping that maybe he didn't hear her knocking the door which would allow her to run off before he even got the chance to but as she went to turn away the door opened and he stared at her taking in her current posture and laughed._

_'Getting ready to run I see'._

_He was surprised to find her at his door it was usually the offer way round, he stepped aside wordlessly granting her entrance into his home._

_She looked at him before walking past him._

_When she thought of Kol's apartment, she imagined him in the ultimate bachelor pad but what she was greeted with was completely different it was full of history but not any history._

_'I knew you had a fascination with witch's but I didn't realise how much'._

_She turned to face him to find him with a thoughtful smile on his face._

_'You assumed I was only fascinated with witches for only one reason but I actually spent a lot of time with many different groups of witches over the centuries, Africa in the 14th century,Haiti in the 17th and New Orleans, appreciate the culture of witchcraft'._

_She turns away from him looking at symbol that has been drawn onto a cloth._

_'That symbol represents Infinity, in Tibet and India it represents the unity of male and female'._

_She raises an eyebrow and glances at him and he chuckles._

_'So I'm sure you didn't come all this way to discuss witchcraft with me'._

_'I came to tell you yes I would like to go on a date with you'._

_She couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes lit up after she said the word date._

_'Really because I thought you where going to run away'._

_'I was considering it but you answered the door, so my plans changed'._

_She replied rather quickly and he smirked, he thought it was cute that he made her so flustered._

_'Stop staring at me like that'._

_She snapped and he laughed._

_'Sorry, so you want to go on a date with me, what changed your mind or do I even need to ask'._

_She ignored his comment._

_'I can easily change my mind'._

_'Sorry there will be no more innuendo's well not until the 5th date'._

_She laughed shaking her head lightly._

_'Let's see how the first date goes first before you start planning the 5th date and I invited Caroline and Klaus, I thought we could double'._

_She watched his reaction to her words closely but he smiled and nodded._

_'Well I didn't plan on spending my first date with you with my brother and Caroline but in this case I will'._

_He replied with a soft smile and she smiled back turning to leave but he stopped her._

_'Wait, stay for a drink'._

_She considered this for a moment and nodded._

_'One drink, you can tell me about your travels'._

_He nodded as he walked over to pour her a drink before returning to hand it to her._

_'You know we could technically call this a pre first date'._

A week had gone past since Bonnie had turned up at Kol's apartment and while the original plan was for their first date to be a double date, she had changed her mind and had asked him to come round for dinner.

She could hear the music long before she pulled up in front of the house, she knew that he would need a friend especially today and she had cancelled any plans she had just so that she could be there for him.

He had been the one to help her through the dark period after she turned and she had promised him once that she would be there for him whenever he needed her and sure he hadn't called her but she wanted to be there for him today.

He sits there listening to Bon Jovi, he remembers it like it was yesterday hanging backstage with Bon Jovi with her and it's hard to believe that it's been it's been almost 5 years since she was taken from him.

His birthday is never the same when she never arrives to surprise him like she used to do and thinking about that makes the pain worse.

He hears the soft knock at the door and goes to answer it to find Caroline standing there.

'I know how hard this day is for you and I thought you might like some company'.

She touches his arm as she walks into the house and he sighs and she knows that sigh and shakes her head.

'Stefan I get that it hurts not to have your best friend here on her birthday and I know how much you miss especially when your birthday comes around but birthday's are about celebrating life and wasn't that what Lexi was all about living life to the fullest'.

He shakes his head.

'I want too but I miss her so much, when I asked Rebekah to marry me, I wanted to tell her but I couldn't because she's gone'.

Before he even has a chance to fall apart she pulls him into a embrace.

'Lexi wouldn't want you to be upset on her birthday Stefan, she would want you to celebrate the life she lived and the memories you have'.

She hears him sigh and steps back from their embrace to look at him and he smiles slightly.

'She would have really liked you'.

'Well I'm very likeable and I'm sorry I never got to meet her'.

'What is this place?'.

Camille asked as her and Rebekah walked down a small flight of stairs.

'This the place I first laid eyes on Stefan'.

Rebekah replied with a smile, she remembers it like it was yesterday.

The moment she laid eyes upon Stefan, she could remember the song that played when he walked into the room, every women's head turned in his direction expect for hers.

'You met here?'.

Camille asked puzzled to her this was nothing more than a abandon building nothing more but to Rebekah this was much more it was filled with memories.

Thinking about Stefan at that moment made her miss him for the last 4 years he had spent this day alone and she had always wanted to be there for him but he had always told her was fine being alone but they where going to be married soon and she wanted to be by his side even on the days that where the hardest for him.

Stefan looked at Caroline as they walked through the forest that surrounded the house, she thought it would do him some good to get out of the house and it was working.

'This one time we went to Italy and after drink too much wine we ended up in the Trevi Fountain, naked'.

'Your kidding, oh I wish I could have seen that'.

She laughed at the thought of Stefan wasted in the Trevi Fountain.

'Trust me you don't we almost got arrested'.

He said with a real smile, it was good to see him smiling.

'You sound like a whole other Stefan when you talk about Lexi, I'm actually kind of sad that I never got to see you with her, she sounds like she brought out this whole other side to you the fun side that we don't always get to see'.

'Trust me she saw serious Stefan back when she was trying to get my back on the right path after my ripper faze, she saved me from myself so many times and I don't think I ever really told her how much I appreciated her'.

'She was your best friend, she knew'.

They stared at each other for a moment, while he had lost a friend in Lexi, his friendship with Caroline had continued to grow who knew back when they first met they would end up being such close friends.

He had helped her when she was at her lowest and had nobody to turn to and she had returned the favour when he was scared that he would lose control and revert back to old ways.

'Caroline I never got to tell her how much she meant to me but I want to thank you for today, I don't usually talk about Lexi to anyone but with you it seems easy to talk about her and remember her'.

'Your welcome'.

Bonnie was laying down on the sofa, she hadn't been feeling well for most of the day but she thought that a few hours of sleep would be just what she needed but when she opened her eyes, her head felt like it was on fire and every muscle in her body seemed to ache.

She sat up slowly placing her feet on the cold floor and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water before returning to the sofa and laying back down.

Stefan watches as Caroline throws the blood bag in the trash and laughs.

'What are you laughing about?'.

'I'm just remembering when you turned and I took you hunting for the first time you, you really didn't want to hurt bunnies remember'.

'Of course I remember but you need to understand that I loved Bambi as a kid and thumper was adorable which is why for four years running I asked for a white rabbit for my birthday's just so I could have my own thumper and then I turned and you wanted me to hunt thumper'.

'Well I wouldn't have tried so hard if I knew you would become the queen of self control'.

'I'm sure I wouldn't have become the queen of self control without a good teacher, you never gave up on me when I turned who knows what I would be like if it wasn't for you, you saved my life Stefan'.

'Lexi taught me, she saved me from myself so many times'.

'Well it looks like the student became the teacher'.

She smiles at him and then looks towards the doorway and he turns to look at what has caught Caroline's attention.

'I thought I told you not to worry about me?'.

He tells Rebekah as she walks towards him into awaiting his arms and he sighs sweetly against her neck.

'When do I ever do what you tell me?'.

She replies softly feeling him squeeze her tighter.

'I missed you'.

She tells him before he even gets the chance to tell him the same, so instead he kisses her.

Caroline feels like a intruder on their moment and walks past them to leave but Stefan looks at her as he and Rebekah move from their embrace but she stands beside him now while he puts his arm around her his hand resting on her hip.

'Caroline thank you for today'.

She shakes her head.

'Don't worry about it'.

They hear the front door open and close and he looks at her.

'Are you okay?'.

Rebekah asks him as he takes her hand and leads her to the living room sitting on a single chair, she comes to sit on his lap, her legs hanging over the chair and he smiles at her as he plays with her hair.

'I'm okay, I've never really talked about Lexi to you have I'.

She shakes her head.

'No, I always thought that you would when you felt ready to talk'.

She replies staring into his eyes.

'She was my best friend even when I didn't deserve her friendship, she never gave up on me, when I was with her being a vampire didn't seem so dark, I enjoyed being a vampire because of her and when he killed her I felt lost,

I didn't know what I was supposed to do without her, she was my only friend in a world I sometimes didn't understand and I didn't celebrate her birthday for 5 years because I didn't want to enjoy myself without her and Caroline was right she wouldn't have wanted that, I don't want to shut you out while I wrap myself in darkness and loss'.

'She was your best friend and you loved her, your friendship didn't end just because she died Stefan and I understand if you want to shut me out because I know you'll always come back to me'.

'I can't surround myself in the pain of her death any more but I don't want to forget her'.

She touches his hair.

'Just because your letting go of the pain doesn't mean your forgetting her, your just living the life she would want you to live, you'll never forget her'.

He stares at her for a moment, he can't understand how she makes him love her more and more.

'How do you do it?'.

He asks her as she places a soft hand on his face and smiles.

'Do what?'

She replied as he takes her hand kissing her palm'.

'Make me fall in love with you'.

She laughs lightly as he continues to kiss her hand, she leans to his ear, her warm breath makes him shiver.

'It's a secret'.

The constant ringing of the door bell startled her from her sleep as she sat up on the sofa, her eyes looking at the clock for a moment before she realised who was at the door.

She wrapped her cardigan around her as she went to open the door to deliver disappointing news to her awaiting date.

'Kol I'm so sorry I was supposed to call you'.

'You got cold feet'.

The disappointment is written all over his face and she's bad for letting him down at the last minute.

'I didn't get cold feet, I got sick and I really thought that if I slept it off I would be feeling better but I'm not and I've been looking forward to this date all week'.

'So your cancelling'.

'Yes, I'm sorry'.

She smiles at him but suddenly feels her stomach turn and is running upstairs to the sanctuary of the bathroom.

Caroline hears his car pull up outside but doesn't move from the comfort of their bed.

'Caroline'.

He calls out her name as he walks through the front door.

'Upstairs'.

She calls back out to him and within seconds he is opening the door and she beams at him.

'Hi honey'.

He can't help but let his eyes wander over her perfection, she is sat in the middle of the bed Indian style, in one of his button up's and ripped denim shorts, face free of make up, hair effortlessly pulled aside in messy side braid and glasses that she doesn't need but likes to wear them anyway.

'This is a very good look on you'.

She smiles closing her laptop as he walks around the bed and brushes his lips against her cheek.

'This letter was downstairs when I got home'.

She hands him the letter and he opens it and his face changes.

'What is it?'.

She asks him as he looks at her handing her the letter and she reads it for herself and looks at him not sure what about the letter has got him on edge.

'Who's Marcel?'.

'An old friend I suppose you would say'.

'Right so if he's a old friend why do you look so angry, he's invited us to New Orleans, you love New Orleans you once left me a voice-mail telling me how much you wanted to show it to me and that one day you hoped I'd let you'.

'I still do want to show you New Orleans but my family's history with Marcel is very complicated and before I even consider this offer of an olive branch I must discuss this with my brothers'.

'So Rebekah has no say in the matter?'.

'Rebekah hates Marcel and with good reason if she had her way he would cease to exist by not informing her right now is for the best you have seen how happy she has been if I was to mention this to her now it would ruin her happiness and she deserves to be happy'.

'She also deserves the truth'.

She snaps and he sits down on the bed.

'I'm doing this to protect her and after I have talked about this with Elijah and Kol, I will tell her everything but I need you to promise me that you won't mention the letter or Marcel'.

'I promise'.

He tapped on the bathroom door softly.

'Bonnie are you okay in there?'.

She is surprised to hear his voice, she would have thought he left.

'Kol, you stayed'.

She replies as she splashes her face with cold water.

'Yes, I stayed'.

'You should go I don't want to get you sick'.

He laughs at her concern for his health as she opens the door.

'Vampire's don't get sick so I'm going to take care of you'

'Your going to take care of me because I'm sick'.

He nods as he turns to head back down to the kitchen and she follows after him as he walks into the kitchen and opens the cupboards and fridge looking for something for her to eat.

'Don't take this the wrong way but have you not been eating while staying here'.

His head appearing from the fridge door.

'I've been living on take out, I know there isn't much choice if I'm honest I was going to order and place it in a fancy dish and call it my own'.

He shakes his head as he closes the fridge balancing milk,butter,cheese,bacon and a bag of macaroni.

'Well lucky for you I'm going to find something to make with the contents of the fridge'.

'I didn't know that you could cook'.

He nods as he takes out a frying pan and smiles.

'I'm a pro in the kitchen believe it or not now you go and lay down and let the master do his magic'.

'I want to watch the master at work'.

Before knows it he has picked her up in his arms and is laying her down on the sofa and pulling a blanket over her.

'What are you doing?'.

He looks at her as he hands her the remote for the TV.

'Just sit back and relax I know your used to be super witch and taking care of everyone else but let me take care of you and then tomorrow you can go back to taking care of yourself', now relax'.

He stares at her for a moment and she sighs turning her attention to the TV.

Stefan stares at Rebekah as they sit outside in the garden, he smiles to himself as he places a kiss to the nape of her neck and she she strokes the back of his hands with her delicate fingers.

'How was Chicago?'.

'It was good, I went to what used to be the speak-easy where we first met it's just an abandoned space now and it got me thinking about us and where we started'.

'Nothing like a taking trip down memory lane'.

She turns to look at him.

'What would you say if I suggested getting married in the old space in Chicago, it was the place we fell in love and it's okay if you'.

He stops her talking by placing a finger to her lips.

'I would marry you anywhere as long it makes you happy'.

'Your so sweet but the wedding is about us binding our love eternity it's not just about me'.

'No it's about you, you've done so much for me and I know how much you've waited for this for a man to love you and make you his wife and I want you have to have the day you've dreamed about for so long, I want to be the happiest bride that has ever existed I want to make your dreams come true because you deserve this'.

As he speaks she finds herself going back to that night he asked her to be his wife.

_Stefan walked back over to their bed after rummaging through his pants to find what he was looking for. He softly stroked Rebekah's back, petting her hair.  
'Rebekah, look at me'_

_he said softly lying down next to her again, one hand behind his back.  
She rolled over towards him. Her eyes met his and she saw a twinkle that she hadn't seen before, she knew something was up but she wasn't sure what. _

_Rebekah furrowed her eyebrows for a second before opening the covers, welcoming him back in. _

_Stefan moved under the covers placing an arm on her waist.  
'There's something I want to ask you'._

_He smiled brushing his lips lightly over hers. _

_Rebekah just stared at him _

_'You can ask me anything'._

_She replied moving her lips softly over his, stroking his arm.  
'How much do you love waking up with me?_

_He asked smirking.  
'Very much'._

_She replied still looking perplexed._

_'You wouldn't have any complaints if you had to do it forever'._

_He smiled hoping that his comment would clear up any of her confusion._

A slow smile crept across Rebekah's lips finally understanding what he was asking.  
'Are you asking what I think you're asking?'

_She asked watching his eyes.  
'What do you think I'm asking?'_

_He teased stroking her cheek, setting the little black box behind him.  
'Uh uh'.  
She shook her head._

_'You're not getting out of it that easily'._

_She laughed._

_'I didn't think you would let me'.  
He kissed her again.  
'You thought right'.  
She laughed kissing him back._

_'Rebekah, I want to wake up with you every morning and go to bed with you by my side every night. I want to know it's you that I'll spend forever with, I lost you once and I never intend for that to happen again I love you so much, will you marry me Rebekah?'_

_He watched as a tear ran down her cheek._

_She knew what he intended to ask her but the emotions overwhelmed her once the question left his lips._

_'Don't cry'._

_He kissed her all over her face ending at her lips. _

_'Their happy tears, I love you too'._

_'Is that a yes then?'._

_He smirked wiping away the tear with the pad of his thumb._

_Rebekah nodded kissing him deeply. _

_'Yes, yes I'll marry you.'._

_She giggled. Her eyes lighting up as he pulled a small box from behind him.  
Stefan opened the box and showed her the ring, he had spent days searching for, taking it out of the box and placing it on her ring finger. _

_She gazed down at the ring and then met his eyes as he kissed her again._

_'I can't believe you want me to be your wife, I'm going to be Rebekah Salvatore'.  
He grinned rolling her over onto her back listening to her laugh as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.  
'I can, I love you too much to even think about letting you go.'._

'Hey where did you go?'.

Stefan asks her breaking her memory and she smiles.

'I was just thinking about the night you asked me to be your wife, I still can't believe that we are going to be married'.

'You will become Mrs Salvatore in the place we fell in love'.

'I must say I'm impressed you really can cook'.

'I told you so'.

Kol replies picking up the dishes and taking them into the kitchen to load the dishwasher, he starts to the washer and returns to the living room where Bonnie is sitting on the sofa with the blanket around her.

'I know this isn't what you had in mind for a first date but on the second date I will be much more fun and 100% better'.

'So there's going to be a second date'.

Bonnie nodded.

'Well any guy that would still stick around after hearing their date throw up deserves the second date'.

He smiles and reaches to take something out of his jacket.

'I brought you something?'.

He reveals a leather bound book which he hands to her and she looks at it opening it and looking at the age worn pages.

'What is it?'.

'It's a grimore from a witch I knew in New Orleans, she was a good friend to our family, Rebekah especially they where best friends, anyway I was looking at it and I thought of you'.

'Why?'.

She asked as she turned the pages carefully her eyes looking at the different spells.

'You remind me of her, she was always looking out for her friends and family, she was one of the first witches that accepted the fate my family had been handed, she was like our family, maybe there are some spells in there that interest you or inspire'.

'Maybe it's been a while since I've practised or even written spell maybe your friends grimore will inspire me'.

He smiles and stands up picking up his jacket.

'Your leaving?'.

'Yeah, I thought you would like to get some sleep'.

She smiles as she stands up to take him to the door and turns to face him as he fixes his jacket.

'Thanks for cooking and looking after me'.

'Your welcome, next time your cooking for me at my place'.

'Deal'.

They both laugh as Kol opens the door and looks at her before leaning into kiss her on the cheek.

'Goodnight Bonnie'.

**There wasn't a lot of Elijah & Elena or Klaus and Caroline but they will be more featured next chapter especially Elijah and Elena who will be back from their travels.**

**Until next time enjoy.**


	6. Sea Of Love

**Sea Of Love.**

He sits comfortably while she lays against his shoulder, her hand resting against his chest with his own covering her own as he stares out at the ever changing landscape, bustling cities change into never ending stretches of blue ocean.

He feels her stir beside him and he gazes at her affectionately as she sits up stretching she turns to gaze out of the window for a moment and then looks at him.

'How long have I been asleep?'.

She asks him a soft smile on her lips.

'You fell asleep a little after take off'.

'I didn't realise how tired I was'.

The purpose of the trip was them even though he made out it was business it was always his plan for them to be the main priority and he had in every moment he got to spend in her company and only hers.

He was never one to be selfish but he preferred the moments when it was only them and that's what the last two weeks had been them but home had called reminding them that it still existed beyond the blissful state they had entered.

'I know the feeling'.

He tells her and she sighs staring out of the window, the ocean has disappeared replaced with the view of home, their home.

'We'll be landing soon'.

She says softly and she sighs as he moves her hair from her neck and kisses her skin.

'You happy to be home?'.

He murmurs against her skin and she nods.

'I am, I want to know if they've survived without us'.

He chuckles.

'Well I have a surprise for you when we land'.

She turns her eyes light up with intrigue.

'Surprise, what kind of surprise?'.

He shakes his head and places a peck to her lips.

'That would be telling?'.

Stefan stares at the calender that lays on table in front of him, his attention is split between the calendar and looking at Rebekah who is discussing the wedding with Camille.

'Are you sure you want to use that space I understand romantic aspect of getting married there I do but it would take a miracle worker to make it look amazing and I'm not sure that I'm that person'.

Camille states to Rebekah who is staring at pictures of flowers.

'I have very good friend who I actually would like you work with you when it comes to decorating, she planned our engagement party, she'll work wonders'.

She replies to Camille not looking away from the flowers.

'I'm not sure bringing your friend in will be the best idea'.

'I trust her and besides it's my wedding day not yours, all the choices rest with me, remember that before you question my judgement'.

She snaps looking at Camille with a look of annoyance, he has to throw Camille an apologetic look as he goes over to Rebekah placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

It wasn't just Camille that had been on the other end of Rebekah's mood, he had been on the receiving end a few nights ago after he made a joke about her becoming a bridezilla something she didn't appreciate and he ended up spending the night in the spare room after she kicked him out of their bedroom.

'Can I have a moment with her'.

He looks at Camille who nods walking out of the room as she leaves he leans down beside Rebekah placing a hand on her knee as she sighs into her hands.

'I'm becoming a bridezilla'.

'A little bit'.

He tells her as she runs a hand through her hair looking at him.

'I didn't realise how stressful planning a wedding was, planning a doomed wedding to Alexander was easier than planning my dream wedding.

There are a million things to do, we haven't even talked about who we want to invite or who will sit where during the reception and then on top of that we have to deal with my wedding dress,bridesmaid dresses, your suit,rings,our first dance song,the cake, my maid of honour, bridesmaids, your best man, which of my brothers will give me away and we haven't even picked a date yet'.

He laughs at her he doesn't mean to but he can't help it and she glares at him.

'Now is not the time to be laughing at me Stefan, I want everything to be perfect, I want a day of friends and family'.

'I know you do and it will be and I would like to remind you that I'm here to help with the planning I don't want you getting so overwhelmed by everything, I want you to enjoy every moment leading up to the wedding.

Bridesmaids you know who they are, you haven't asked Caroline to be your maid of honour yet but you know she be over the moon if you asked her.

My best man is still up in the air but I'll figure it out.

He stares into her eyes and then looks away as Camille re-enters the room and Rebekah turns to look at her.

'Can I apologise for my bitchy outburst, it's just I've been engaged once before, I had the church all picked out and everything went to hell, I don't want that this time I everything to be right'.

Camille nods in understanding.

'I will make your wedding one of the most memorable days of your life I promise, I just got a call from the taster and they have an opening this afternoon if you two are available'.

Rebekah looks at Stefan.

'If you have plans, I can go with Camille'.

He shakes his head at her.

'I told you I'm here a tasting sounds good I'll be there'.

'Okay, I'll call them back and let them know'.

Bonnie walks into Erica Grace studio to find that the studio is alive with people packing and carrying paintings or boxes while Erica shouts out instructions at them.

'Bonnie, I'm so sorry for calling you in on your day off'.

'It's fine, it sound important what's going on?'.

She points around at the constant movement behind her and Erica sighs..

'I'm closing down the studio and relocating'.

'That's amazing I know you've wanted to move to a big space for months, where's the new location'.

The room suddenly seems to fall silent and for some reason Bonnie feels like everyone is staring at her.

'I'm so sorry Bonnie, you have been the best assistant that anyone could ask for but I've been offered a job in New Zealand and it's for two years'.

'Oh, congratulations that's amazing'.

She sounds happy but she is disappointed.

'I'm really sorry Bonnie, I've paid you for the next two months I know that isn't the same as a job but'.

'No that's fine, thank you Erica for giving me this great opportunity to work for you, I should actually getting going'.

Before Erica can saying anything else Bonnie is walking back towards the entrance of the studio.

'Your certain that you can't see'.

Elijah whispers into Elena's ear as he holds onto her hand.

'Positive'.

She knows that he is leading her through a door, the smell of fresh paint and polish fills her nose but they continue moving a flight of stair until they come to a stop.

'Close your eyes'.

She shivers as his breath tickles the back of her neck as he unties the blindfold and then steps away from her.

'Open'.

She opens her eyes slowly not sure what to expect but she finds herself standing in a bedroom and she looks around the room is full of light and she stares at the bed that rest in front of a large window and then looks at him.

He watches as she moves around the room in a state of confusion, she stares at objects that look familiar to her because she remembers them once being in their bedroom in her house and she stops to finally look at him.

'What is this?'.

'It's a house I've been working on with Nikklaus for us'.

He replies nervously.

'You've been working on a house for us, you built this house for us'.

She finds herself repeating herself, she is overwhelmed by the gesture and turns away from him.

'Your home is full of memories that you created with Stefan and Damon and at first they didn't make me uncomfortable but as time went on I started to feel uncomfortable.

I'm over a 1000 years old and not once in my many lifetimes have I felt this way and that's because I never allowed myself too until I met you.

'You should have told me how you feel Elijah, I want to know what your feeling'.

She tells him as she walks over to him.

'You know I'm not one to burden others with my own problems, so I bought this property with the intention of making it a home for us.

One where we could create memories of our very own that be overshadowed by past memories'.

She takes his hand and looks at him.

''When I asked you to move in with me I was scared, I didn't tell you that I was scared of letting you into my home and into my life asking someone you've only been dating a few months to move there life into yours is terrifying but you did and I knew we had something special and now we are standing here 8 months later and I'm not scared any more and I can't believe that you built this house for us and our memories.

Tells me that you feel the same thing about us and if the last two weeks have taught me anything is that I'm pretty lucky to have you, I don't want you to ever feel uncomfortable with my past, I want to make new memories here with you'.

She goes silent for a moment as she hold his gaze.

'Your sure'.

He touches her cheek softly, staring in her warm eyes and she nods as he leans towards her brushing his lips against hers.

'I don't you understood the urgency of the matter, I told you exactly what I wanted and somehow you managed to make a complete mess of the situation and I had to clean up your mess again'.

Klaus voice is calm but the underlying threat is clear as he turns in his seat to one of his hybrids who squirms in his seat, his body trembling with fear.

'I'm sorry, it will never happen again'.

His voice shakes as he speaks and Klaus nods slowly.

'Your apologies doesn't fix the matter which is why I don't see it as a wise choice to continue using you with this arrangement'.

His stare is hard and deadly as he looks at the hybrid, when suddenly the door opens and Caroline appears

'Honey, I need your opinion on something is this too much'.

She asks him not noticing he isn't alone in the room as she opens her coat.

'Caroline'.

Her hands still as she realises the hybrid who is now staring at her open mouthed that is until Klaus clears his throat.

'Don't you have somewhere else to be'.

He asks and the hybrid nods rising from his seat and rushing out of the room closing the door behind him.

'What was that about?'.

Caroline asks as Klaus smirks at her from behind his desk.

'Nothing of major concern'.

'Thanks for the warning'.

Caroline snaps as Klaus rises from his chair and comes towards her the smirk still plastered on his face.

'You surprised me love, it's hard to give you warning when you come into my office in a state of near of undress'.

His voice low as he comes behind her wrapping his arms around her.

'Now let me see if this is too much'.

He whispers in her ear as his hands gently move her hands aside allowing her coat to open.

He hears the soft moan escape her lips as his hand brushes against her stomach, a low growl in the back of his throat as he pushes the coat down her arms.

'How long is your break'.

Voice husky and seductive in her ear as he twists her hair to the side allowing him access to her neck.

'Not long enough'.

She breaths as his fingers trail along her skin, slowly bringing them along her side so that his hand now comes to her collarbone as he slowly moves one finger along it, her body reacts to his touch and she leans into him.

'Klaus'.

She whispers.

'Mmmm'.

He sighs against her neck.

'As much as I love what your doing right now your hands right now, you need to put them somewhere more useful we don't have long'.

She struggles to get the words out and he spins her around to face him, picking her up swiftly, her legs instinctively wrap around him as he carries her over to his desk.

'Is this more useful'.

She can't take her eyes of his lips as he carries her to his desk and leans forward capturing his bottom lip easing him into a kiss as she teased his mouth with her tongue.

His hand found the back of her head and he tangled his fingers into her hair, his tongue darting out to tease her upper lip.

Their mouths sink into a hot kiss, a faint sigh leaves her lips as his hand comes to her lower back as his fingers slowly trace up and down her spine.

His lips move to her neck and she holds onto his shoulder, gathering the material of his henley in her fist.

His eyes open for a moment to check his desk before swinging out his arm to remove every item from his desk and she gasps as his lips leave her skin and she looks at him, her eyes dusky blue, lids heavy and her lips parted as she pulls at the bottom of his henley pulling it over his head, his necklaces tinkles as they hit his skin.

She admired his form and then found herself looking into his ever darkening eyes as she reaches forwards holding his gaze as she unbuttons his trousers eyes wandering for a moment, a seductive smirk on her lips as he kicks of his shoes and steps out of his trousers.

Her fingers hook into the waistband of his boxers as she pulls him closer to her.

'There are so many cakes to pick from'.

Rebekah eyes run across the samples of wedding cakes and other food that have been prepared for them and looks at Stefan.

'It's a good thing vampires don't put on weight'.

He whispers into her ear as she sits down and picks up a fork trying a piece of the cake in front of her while Stefan sits beside her.

'It's so good'.

She turns to face him and kisses him, her mouth is warm and he smiles at the taste of coconut and vanilla.

He leans back.

'What do you think'.

She asks and he smiles.

'I thought it was very good'.

'I meant the cake not the kiss and besides my kisses are always good'.

She tells him offering him the same fork and he tries the cake and nods.

'It's nice but we are vampires and most of ours guest will be vampires, do you think they'd make a blood cake'.

She knows he is joking but still makes a face at him and then smiles as a women appears.

'I'm Lynn if there is anything you would like to try that is not on table just me know or if you have suggestions for your menu we will be happy to provide you with an excellent service'.

They both smile at her.

'Do you do a red velvet wedding cake?'.

Rebekah asks Lynn who nods while Stefan tries another cake.

'We do a red velvet with white chocolate and praline wedding cake, I don't think we have set out a sample for you but if you'd like to try I can get that for you'.

Rebekah smiles at her as she walks away and looks at Stefan who seems to be enjoying the cake he is eating, she is glad he is here with her.

He held her in his arms chuckling against her skin as she muttered words that made no sense to him.

He kissed her neck, taking his time, leaving little love bites which he soothed with his tongue before finding her lips and kissing her senseless while letting her regain her strength.

He feels her fingers against his scalp as he slowly moves into her, his hands rest on her hips rocking her back and forth.

Their movements are slow but he feels her body trembling against him and he looks at her.

One of her hands holds onto the arm of his chair while she places her palm flat against his chest as her body gives into another release but she holds onto him with whatever strength she can muster as he holds onto her moaning every time he thrusts into her with a roll of his hips.

He locks onto her gaze as he follows after her growling as he thrust into her one more time making her moan his name.

Kol sees her sitting outside the Café as he crosses the street, he passes a women selling flowers and stops to purchase a bouquet before approaching her.

She feels lips against her cheek and turns her head to smile at him as he hands her the flowers.

'Thank you'.

Bonnie smiles as she smells the flowers and then looks at Kol as he sits opposite her.

'Sorry I'm late, I was investing in a property'.

'You invested I thought that was Klaus and Elijah's thing'.

He nodded.

'It is but it's not for me it's a gift for Stefan & Rebekah'.

'Tell me'.

'I can't you may let slip to Bekah and I want to surprise her'.

'Fine'.

She replies with a pout and then smiles.

'The flowers smell great'.

'Well you said you needed something to cheer you up which is why I'm here the flowers are just a bonus, tell me why do you need cheering up?'.

She sighed taking a sip of her water.

'Erica was offered a job in New Zealand which means she had to let me go and I know it's an amazing opportunity for her I do but I loved that job, I was lucky to even get the chance to work with her and now I have to start looking for a new job'

'I'm sorry but I may have a suggestion for a new job as an assistant'.

She shook her head at him.

'No whatever your thinking no, I may need a job but I'm not being your assistant that would be to weird'.

He laughed.

'Well unfortunately I'm not the one in need of an assistant Nik on the other hand is'.

'Klaus has Amy, she his assistant'.

'Amy is leaving at the end of the month for maternity and my brother isn't the biggest fan of screaming infants, it pays well and you have the added bonus of seeing me on the days I decided to show my face'.

'I'm not sure working for Klaus is even the best idea, he's my best friends boyfriend, brother of the guy I'm dating it's weird'.

'It was just an option think about it'.

'Thank you'.

He nods and hands her the menu.

'What do you want to order my treat'.

'Well if it's your treat'.

She replies with a smile opening the menu.

Klaus is standing behind his desk again while Caroline stands in front of him in a black pencil skirt with a white blouse which shows the lace trim of her bra which is slightly torn thanks to him and he knows he owes her a new one but was worth it.

Her perfect waves have been tousled to disarray, her skin is glowing.

She looks glorious.

She turns to face him as he comes around to sit on the edge of his desk his hands coming to her hips.

A boyish smile on his lips.

'Thank you for the visit'.

'It was my pleasure'.

She leans down to brush her lips against his, touching his lips as she pulls away.

'I'll see you at home'.

He nods as he stands up walking her over to the door and she smiles as he opens the door for her.

'Bye'.

Elijah watches as Elena unpacks a box of books and starts to put them on the bookshelf, she hears him standing behind her and turns to smile.

'I thought you were sleeping'.

'I was but then I woke up and I thought I'd start with the unpacking, do you want to help'.

He nods and comes over to her and opens another box which is full of pictures of her childhood that he hasn't seen before and looks through them picking one up and Elena looks at it and smiles.

'That was the night my parents brought Jeremy from the hospital, I forgot how tiny he was'.

He looks at the picture of Elena staring at Jeremy adoringly.

'You look happy'.

'I was little did I realise that as cute as he was Jeremy would cry almost every night for 4 months which resulted in many sleepless nights for me'.

He looked back into the box and took out another picture and laughed.

'Don't laugh I was 10 years and Caroline talked me into letting her give me a makeover as you can see she clearly was going for the clown's wife look'.

He looks at the picture of Elena with her hair pulled into a really high ponytail, with bright pink cheeks, clashing blue eye-shadow and bright red lips.

'You look cute'.

She couldn't believe that Elijah would use such a word and laughed.

'Elijah Mikaelson said cute I never thought would happen your so articulate'.

'I know terms such as OMG, I have to keep with the times, how have I never seen this pictures before'.

She shrugs looking into the box.

'After my parents died I packed away a lot of photos to help with the pain of losing them and I guess I forgot about them, I couldn't bring myself to look at them but I didn't want to lose them either, it's nice seeing them again after all this time even the embarrassing sleepover pictures'.

'There are more'.

She nods.

'Yes, Caroline loved to take photos are every sleepover, it's an important tight of passage for every teenage girl is what she used to say, I never really understood what was so important about them but Caroline loved them and even thought I hated the makeovers I loved them too'.

She closes the box and he looks at her.

'Your upset'.

'No I'm not I'm happy, you make me happy'.

Rebekah and Stefan walk back into their house, he carries a white box full of cake samples that they where given to try out at home much to Stefan delight he never had much of a sweet tooth as a human but he had enjoyed the tasting much to Rebekah's enjoyment, she had never seen him eat so much.

'I've enjoyed having you around today'.

Rebekah tells him as he place the box on the kitchen counter.

'I'm sorry for being so snappy the last few days, I don't mean to take it out on you'.

He shakes his head touching her hair.

'It's okay, I forgive you, I actually have something that I want to show you'.

He takes her hand and leads her into the living room where the calender remains untouched on the coffee table and she looks at it and then back at him.

'You want to show me a calender'.

She asks as she stares the calender.

'No, turn the pages and you'll find what I wanted to show you'.

She hesitates for a moment but he nods in encouragement and she turns the pages still not seeing what he wants her to see.

'You picked a date'.

Her voice soft, as she touches the page there in front of her circled in red is their wedding date with the letters R+S.

She looks at him smiling as tears of happiness develop in her eyes.

'If it's not okay with you I can pick another'

'No don't pick another'.

'Well consider that one thing to cross of your list'.

She kisses him, her soft lips move tenderly against his as her hands run through his hair, he pulls back and smiles at her wiping a tear from her cheek'.

'I love you so much'.

She exclaims as she embraces him and he smiles against her neck.

'I love you'.

'Thanks for spending the afternoon with me, I don't think I could eat another thing'.

Kol nods as he walks her to her apartment.

'I think this counts as our fifth date, who knew we would make it to date number 5'.

'I still can't believe that our first date was over a week ago

She couldn't believe that it had been over a week since their first date and since then they had gone on three dates.

Bonnie had found herself having the best time around Kol behind the suggestive remark, he was smart and funnier than she expected.

They had spent many hours talking about the witches and she loved that they had that in common even though she was the witch it was fascinating to see how interested he was in her family history.

She was really enjoying the time they spent together but was concerned by the fact that Kol hadn't even tried to kiss her.

'I'm glad you decided to take a chance on me'.

He tells and she smiles putting her key in the door.

'I'm glad too'.

He can't be stare at her lips as she smiles at him, he has thought about just pulling her in and kissing her but it's all he can think about when she smiles kissing her.

'I should go I know your not going to invite me in'.'.

'Well I'll think about the job offer, you may want to tell Klaus that you offered me the job considering it should be him making the choice'.

'I will'.

She stands still for a moment unsure of what move to make and in her confusion she ends up reaching for his hand and shaking it.

He watches her as she turns away from him and walks into her apartment closing the door behind her.

'What am I doing'.

She murmurs to herself as she rests her head against the door, she isn't even sure if he's gone but when the door knocks and she finds him standing there looking almost as confused as she feels she is relieved he didn't walk away..

'Your still here?'.

'Yes, I wanted to make sure that you understood that I'm not playing a game here I like you Bonnie'.

'I like you too'.

She finds herself finding it easier to say to his face as she steps out of her apartment.

'You do'.

'Yes I like you Kol I admit it but my track record with guys suck and I've never dated a vampire before especially an original and I'm a witch what is the success rate of Vampire/Witch relationships anyway'.

'I'm certain no studies have been taken for me to even know the answer to that question'.

She laughs at his response but he can tell she is still unsure and he steps towards her shocking her as she steps away from him.

He reaches out to touch her cheek, hesitation is written all over his face, he can hear heart racing as his hand brushes against her cheek.

'What are you doing?'.

Her voice low, her throat suddenly feels dry but he doesn't answer as he leans closer to her.

He feels her breath against his lips as he touches his to hers but doesn't move waiting for to react, then he feels her lips moving against his.

She can't believe that he kissed her and that she is now kissing him back, his hands come to her waist pulling her to him not that she's going to complain she likes being this close to him.

He pulls back.

'You where saying'.

She shakes her head pulling him back to her.

'Nothing I was saying nothing, we should do that again'.

He doesn't complain as she pulls him back for a kiss, her hands on his neck through his hair.

**Awww they kissed, does anyone else think things are going too smoothly for these guys because I certainly do but that's all about to change I'm going to throw some drama into the mix maybe add a bit of Damon or Katherine,have a spell go completely wrong for Bonnie with terrible results for someone or maybe take a trip down south to NOLA.**

**That's just a taster of what I have to come but for now enjoy the latest instalment.**


	7. Here Comes Trouble

**Here Comes Trouble**

The atmosphere was tense as the three of them waited for a reaction from their sister, she had been quiet ever since they broke the news to her almost 20 minutes before.

_Rebekah walked into the building a air of happiness surrounded her._

_'Good Morning Amy'._

_She said with a smile as she walked towards Elijah's office to find her brothers sitting in various positions around the room all with the same tense posture, she noticed the looks in their eye's varied._

_Elijah concerned, Kol sympathetic and Klaus anger._

_'What is the matter with you three?'._

_None of them answered as she folded her arms across her chest and tapped her heeled foot on the floor waiting for a answer._

_Kol and Klaus looked towards Elijah who rose from his seat and came towards her and handed her the letter that Klaus had received._

_'What is this?'._

_She looked at them as she opened the letter and then looked down at the paper which started to shake in her hands._

_'Rebekah'._

_Kol placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, he could feel her whole body shaking and then she closed the letter and looked up._

_'When did he send this?'._

_Her eyes landing on Klaus._

_'Almost three weeks ago'._

_'So why have you waited so long to inform me that Marcel has been in contact and spare me the I was trying to protect you speech, Nik._

_Her voice was a mixture of emotions._

_'I didn't want to upset your state of happiness with this news, I know how much you hate Marcel'._

_'I hate him with good reason, you know what he did, what he still does, he can't be trusted'._

_Elijah and Klaus nodded while Kol remained silent and she turned to him but he was staring out of the window looking out on the bustling street._

_'We can't trust Marcel this olive branch he so kindly offers is a trick and you all know that, Nik you left one of his cronies to die do you really think he's forgiven you so easily'._

_'Of course I don't I'd be a fool to believe otherwise'._

_'Rebekah, Marcel is smart, he has been sending his minions to Mystic Falls, the letter was found by Caroline at the house and if he has vampires spying on Klaus, he's more than likely to be doing the same to all of us, he most likely knows that Kol is involved with Bonnie a witch, which is why I have suggested a counter offer we will go to New Orleans but not before inviting Marcel here so we can discuss the terms of our visit but I need to know you thoughts on this before I make the call'._

She moved her blonde hair from her face, her eyes going from brother to brother as she let out a deep breath.

She knew what Elijah was saying was true, she wanted to keep her friends protected from Marcel, especially Bonnie considering what Marcel had done in the past but she couldn't forgive him for what he had done and continued to do.

They had all lost a friend's because of him and she had failed at keeping a promise she once made and wouldn't let the same thing happen again especially to Bonnie.

She looked at Kol who was still staring out of the window, would he have been a different person if she lived, she then looked at Klaus who remained seated on the arm of a chair, his eyes still full of anger and she worried for him, he had pissed Marcel of the last time they were face to face by biting one of his vampires and leaving him to die and she didn't doubt that Marcel was already planning to hurt him and the only way to truly hurt Klaus was to hurt Caroline and then her eyes went to Elijah, he had loved their lives in New Orleans, they were finally together as a family after so many years running from their father.

She remembered the look in his eyes so clearly when they took of in the middle of the night after Mikael arrived looking for them.

She never understood how he found them but for some reason she kept thinking about how nicely everything turned out for Marcel after they left, it couldn't have been a coincidence, that in his destruction of looking for them that Mikael had killed hundreds of vampires but yet somehow Marcel managed to survive, his wrath'.

'Do it'.

She spoke softly and Elijah nodded at her while Kol turned to look at her.

'Are you sure about this Bekah'.

'I am sure but I want to know what the terms that you want him agree to are because I would like to add one of my own'.

'Mum are you home'.

Caroline calls out as her and Elena walk into her childhood home,it seems like forever since Caroline has been in this house.

Everything seems to be the same, the phone still rests on it's dock in the passage, her bedroom remains forever frozen as her teenage room, the scotch her and Stefan used to share when he broke up with Elena is still hidden behind the bookcase in the living room.

'Caroline,Elena'.

Liz appears from the kitchen.

'Hey mum'.

Elena watched as mother and daughter embrace and smiles.

'Elena it's good to see you'.

Liz tells her as turns her attention to her.

'You too Liz'.

'So how is Klaus?'.

Liz asks a few moments later as they sit outside in the garden, Elena looks at Caroline who makes a face before answering her mum.

To say Liz is Klaus's biggest fan would be a lie, she still didn't understand what Caroline saw in the man that almost got her killed and threatened almost everyone's lives.

'He's good, still painting away not that you actually care, I know you hate him mum everyone knows, he even knows why do you think he never comes with me when we have lunch or always makes an excuse to leave when you come round to the house'.

'I don't hate him I just don't understand him, you and Tyler were so happy'.

'Yes me and Tyler were happy, past tense we grew apart and he feel for someone one else and with Klaus I am happier than ever, he loves me and he protects me there is nothing he wouldn't do for me and I know that you have issues with him and I get that I do but you could at least try more for my sake to be nicer to him,I want you to see past all the bad things he's done even though it could take a while but trust me it's worth it, I want you like to him mum'.

Liz sighed.

'You can't change a man Caroline, I know that better than anyone'.

'I'm not saying he's changed, I know exactly who Klaus is and what he has done but he may actually surprise you and I plan on being with him forever so you kind of need to start liking him'.

Liz's eye widened at Caroline's words and she looked at her daughters hand searching for any sign of an engagement ring and both Elena and Caroline laughed.

'Stop staring at my hand, we are not engaged we've left that for Stefan and Rebekah, speaking off I need to go and get something from my room, I'll be right back'.

Elena watched as Caroline disappeared into the house and looked at Liz.

'She's right you know about Klaus, I was worried about her when she started dating him, I was scared he would hurt her or worse but he surprised me, he so attentive of her Liz, you don't have to worry about the way he treats her, he worships the ground she walks on'.

'I don't doubt that but I worry about her, I look at her and I see my baby girl, after all this time of her being a vampire.

I can't stop worrying, call it motherly instinct'.

'I'm not saying this considering as the girl who is dating his older brother or as Caroline's best friend I'm saying this as someone who has had people worrying about her for most of her life, stop worrying Caroline is strong and that strength she got from her mother'.

Liz looks at Elena and smiles.

'Your mum would be very proud of you Elena'.

Caroline walks back into the garden and looks between her mother and friend.

'What did I miss?'.

She asks sitting back down in her seat and Liz shrugs.

'Nothing Elena was just telling me to worry less about you and to give Klaus a chance'.

Caroline smiled at her thankful for her being there.

She was still getting used to work for the boyfriend of her best friend but Bonnie actually liked working as Klaus's assistant.

Amy wasn't leaving for maternity leave until the end of the week but she got a call from Klaus asking her to start straight away and she was pretty sure she owed both Caroline and Kol.

She is walking back from the copy room when Klaus's office door opens and Kol walks out with Elijah.

She didn't expect to see him around considering that Elijah was back and was very impressed with the work that Kol had put in while he was away.

Kol turns his head in her direction when he notices her approach and whispers something to his brothers that she can't make out before walking over to her.

'Hey, I thought you were done with the office life now that Elijah is back'.

He nods.

'I was but we had a family matter to discuss'.

She can sense that something is wrong not just with him with all of them.

'Are you okay?'.

'That depends on your definition of okay, I have to go I'll call you'.

He doesn't even smile at her before he walks away leaving her standing alone while Elijah and Klaus look at his retreating form.

'Kol'.

He doesn't turn back as she calls out his name but keeps on walking.

'Don't worry about him Bonnie, it's been a long morning for all of us'.

Elijah comes up beside her and smiles..

'He's been distant the last couple of days, I'm starting to think I've done something wrong'.

Bonnie states looking at Elijah.

'My brother adores you Bonnie you've done nothing, he never does distant but when he does it's not without reason'.

'So what exactly did you say to my mother'.

Caroline asks Elena as they walk down the street arms linked as they go to meet Bonnie and Rebekah for lunch.

'I just said that she doesn't need to worry about you, that your strong and that strength you got from her but I think you should be grateful to have a parent around that still worries about you considering that your a vampire and can handle herself, I think we all miss our parents sometimes'.

'I am grateful that she's still here and worries about me.

I don't even want to imagine what will happen if I lose her, you know how bad our relationship used to be and we've only grown closer since she found out about me, I'm not ready to lose my mum yet, I still need her'.

They both shared a smile as they continued to walk.

'Elena,Caroline'.

They both stopped at the sounds of their names and turned to find Tyler standing behind them.

He didn't look any different from the last time she saw him.

_She walked into their apartment to find his suitcases waiting by the door and she stared at them until he appeared in the hallway holding a box, he seemed surprised to find her standing there in the hallway and she noticed the letter that was tucked into his pocket._

_'Caroline, I thought you had class'._

_'Class got cancelled, are you going somewhere?'._

_He took a deep breath as he looked at her placing the box on the floor by his feet._

_'This isn't working out Care, it hasn't been working for a while, I thought maybe it was because I'd been away for so long but it's more than that you've changed'._

_'There is nothing wrong with change Tyler, I love you, I spent the last 4 months of senior year missing you but I never stopped loving you but you stopped loving me haven't you'._

_'I still love you Caroline but I've met someone else and I tried to fight the attraction but_

_I can't any-more'._

_She scoffed at his words considering she had shut out any feelings and attraction she felt for Klaus for the sake of her relationship with Tyler only for him now to say that he wasn't strong enough to fight his own attraction to someone else._

_'Who is she?'._

_'Her name is Hayley, she's a werewolf, I met her while I was away'._

_'Good for her, so tell me this were you just planning to leave without a goodbye or was the letter sticking out of your pocket your goodbye'._

_'I'm sorry Caroline, I never meant to hurt you'._

_She shakes her head at him._

_'Why did you even come back if you feel for someone else why let me waste my time missing you and loving you if after 8 weeks back in my life your leaving me again'._

_There was no answer he could give that could answer her question and she knew it._

_'Goodbye Tyler'._

_He watched as she turned back around and walked out of the door._

That was the last time Caroline had seen Tyler, she had heard through Jeremy and Matt that Tyler moved to California with Hayley.

She did think about him after he left her but once she got with Klaus he never once crossed her mind and now he was back in Mystic falls after all this time.

_'_How's California?'.

Elena asked while Caroline remained silent.

'It's good, it's not home but I have life and friends there'.

Elena nodded and looked at Caroline.

'So what are you doing here?'.

Caroline asked her voice indifferent.

'I wanted to see my mum and she wanted to meet Hayley'.

'So Hayley's here with you in Mystic Falls'.

He nodded and smiled.

'Yeah, she's with my mum right now'.

'That's nice,we would love to stay and chat but Bonnie and Rebekah are waiting for us, so we have to go, see you'.

Caroline pulled Elena's arm quickening her pace until Tyler was just a blur in the distance and then she slowed down.

'What was that about?'.

Elena asked.

'Nothing I just hate Hayley and Tyler has no idea that I'm with Klaus, not that it makes any difference but I don't want him to know and I certainly don't want Klaus to know Tyler is in town, he's got enough on his mind and I just don't want to argue with him right now, he wasn't exactly in the best mood this morning'.

'Elijah too, he left abruptly this morning'.

'Well hopefully they will both be in better moods when we see them'.

When they finally got to the restaurant, they found Bonnie sitting at a table, she didn't even seem to notice them until they sat down at the table.

'Earth to Bonnie Bennett'.

She looked at them and smiled.

'Sorry I was somewhere else, have Klaus and Elijah been in weird moods lately?'.

Elena and Caroline exchanged looks and nodded.

'Kol too'.

'Yeah I saw him earlier but he wasn't his usual self and I don't I thought things were good between us after we kissed but now it's weird'.

'Hold on you kissed Kol and we are only finding out about it now'.

Caroline exclaimed and Bonnie shrugged.

'I didn't want to make this deal about it, we've just started dating and we kissed, it's not we've defined our current status we are having fun or I thought were'.

'Your most likely reading more into this than necessary'.

Elena said with a smile.

'Sorry I'm late ladies'.

They all smile as Rebekah arrives with Camille who smiles at the three of them.

'Girls I want you to meet Camille, Camille meet my bridesmaids Elena and Bonnie and my maid of honour Caroline'.

Rebekah had finally asked them over the weekend when she invited them over to the house.

They weren't exactly surprised when she asked considering she had already made the suggestions weeks before but now she had made it official it was time to start planning their dresses which is why she had invited them to join her for lunch and after the morning she had a lunch with the girls was what she needed.

She didn't want to think about the phone call that Elijah was currently making.

Klaus sat in Elijah's office and watched as his brother dialled in a number putting phone on speaker allowing Klaus to hear the conversation.

The phone rang a couple of times before a man answered.

'Hello'.

'This is Elijah Mikaelson, with who am I speaking too?'.

'Just a moment please'.

The line went silent but they could both clearly hear the sound of whispering in the background.

'Elijah what a pleasure to here from you, I hope my invitation found it's way safely.

'Marcel, it was surprising to hear from you after all this time, how did news of Rebekah's engagement reach you'.

Marcel chuckled.

'Through friends of a friend who knows her groom, I take it this isn't a social call otherwise it wouldn't be you calling after all your the reasonable one'.

'You know my family well, considering your relationship with my family, I saw it best that I was the one to speak with you'.

'I'm listening'.

'We accept your offer of inviting us to the French quarter but before we visit, we would like you to come to Mystic Falls as we have certain terms that we would like to discuss with you beforehand, I am aware of how your letter arrived hand delivered to Nikklaus home that he happens to share with his partner and he isn't best pleased that you have sent your vampires here to spy on us'.

Elijah looked at Klaus, he knew too well that a storm was brewing inside his brother, his jaw clenched tight as his eye twisted with a darkness.

'That was never my intention to upset him, I would like to reconnect with my old friend after all I wouldn't be the man I am today without him and I am more than willing to visit Mystic Falls to discuss the terms of your families visit in person'.

While Elijah discussed when would be suitable for Marcel to visit Klaus had retreated to his studio letting his anger out on a blank canvas.

Colours clashed before his eyes as he handled the brush as if it was a weapon and he was defending himself from an unknown enemy.

A dark pair golden eyes stared back at him while the rest of the image was a mixture of black and white clashing with the darkest shade of red.

His anger towards the vampire he created radiated through his body.

He turned back to the painting in front of him and it was now he saw what he had painted.

The eyes staring back at him where his own and he looked away from the image and rested his hand on the table.

The muscles in his forearm protruding as if at any second he would send the table flying across the room in a blind rage.

She wasn't sure if turning up at his apartment uninvited was the best idea but she couldn't help but be concerned about him.

She knocked his door once and waited for a response before knocking again only louder this time until she heard him making a movement from behind the door.

'For god-sake'.

He snapped pulling the door open to find Bonnie standing there.

'What are you doing here Bonnie'.

'You said you'd call me but you didn't, I want to talk to you'.

'I'm not in the mood to talk right now, so can you please go'.

She didn't know why he was being this way but after having him pursue her for months she wasn't about to leave him alone.

'No'.

She walked past him into the apartment and he slammed the door behind her and stalked after her.

'I'm really not the best company right now'.

'I don't care'.

She stood her ground as he stormed past her and poured himself a drink which he drank quickly and then poured himself another, slamming the glass into the table.

She walked over to him slowly and placed her hand on his back/

'Have I done something to upset you?'.

It was now he looked at her.

'It's nothing you have done'.

'Then why are you so upset'.

She watches as he pours another drink and then turns to a chair and sits down and it's now she sees how withdrawn he seems.

'The grimore I gave you do you remember who I said it belonged to?'.

She nods as she sits on the table in front of him.

'You said it belonged to a witch who was a good friend to you'.

'Her name was Maria, she came from a very powerful line of witches that lived in the French quarter of New Orleans, her and Rebekah grew very close as did her and Nik.

Me on the other hand we grew close for the other reasons, she was the first women who opened my eyes to the possibilities of love'.

Bonnie didn't speak as he spoke.

'Anyway after many years of living as a family in New Orleans are father tracked us down and we fled leaving behind the witches that we trusted, including her.

She never knew how I felt at the time we left she was pregnant with another man's child but we as family swore to always look out for her and her family and in return she promised never to betray my family a promise she took with her to the grave.

During our time in New Orleans Nik turned a street rat called Marcel, teaching him every trick he knew and took him in as family, little did any of us know that once we left New Orleans he would turn on everyone that we trusted especially the witches who wouldn't reveal our secrets to him, they knew he wasn't to be trusted'.

'He killed her'.

He nodded.

'After we left Marcel took over from us, he wanted control and power, he forced the wolves from there home and started killing witches who didn't do what he wanted.

She was able to protect herself and her family for a while, like I said she was powerful witch but not as powerful as him after we learned about her death it tore our family apart for a long time Rebekah blamed Nik for what happened and I did too'.

'Is that why your upset?'.

'Marcel has recently been in contact with us, inviting as to the French quarter so that we can put the past in the past and move in on.

But we know better than to underestimate Marcel'.

'What did he want the witches to do?'.

'We have no idea but to this day witches are powerless in the quarter they once used to rule, to practice magic in the quarter is a death sentence and today I found myself worried about you because as far as we know Marcel knows all about the people who are important in our lives which means he is likely to know all about you being a witch'.

He looks at his drink and takes a sip.

'I'm sorry for snapping at you, these are my demons not yours'.

'It's okay, you see the thing about new relationships is discovering things about the other person and figuring out whether your strong enough to handle their inner demons and the skeletons in their closets, I'm not scared of what your telling me, Marcel can't hurt me'.

He chuckles and she finds herself smiling at the sound.

'It would be a reckless move on his part if he considered it'.

They both go silent for a moment and then he looks at her.

'I bet you didn't think I could get so emotional'.

'It's just another side to you that I get see, I'm sorry that you lost someone you cared so deeply for'.

He reaches out and takes her hand.

'She would have been happy to know that her grimore was passed on to such a strong witch as you'.

She doesn't even hesitate as she leans forward from where she sits and kisses him, her fingers running along his jaw, her forehead resting against his.

**Thank you to my good friend Sophia for writing this chapter for me.**

**Again it ended on Bonnie and Kol but don't be concerned the other couples will get storytime in the next chapter.**

**Especially Klaroline now that Tyler is back along with Hayley who will have a past with Klaus I mean come on I couldn't leave that out but that isn't the only trouble for these two considering that Caroline will be dealing her own jealousy issues towards Camille.**

**Damon and Stefan will have a brotherly moment in the next chapter considering Damon has been missing for a while.**


	8. Behind the mask

**Behind Your Mask**

_You have been cordially invited_

_to the annual Lockwood Masquerade Ball_

Elijah turned to look at her as she slept in their bed, he had found himself a fan of the

lack of clothing that women in the 21st century wore to bed especially Elena who he had come home late to find curled up in bed in nothing expect a sheet.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the irresistible shape of her body which was now on show to him as the covers where gathered just below her waist exposing the soft skin of her back to him.

He glanced over at the clock, half 8, he was only awake so early so that he could be in and out of the office before 6 allowing him time to get ready for the Masquerade party but seeing her like this made it very difficult for him to leave and eventually wanting to wake her up won over.

He undresses quickly, watching her to make sure that she doesn't awaken, before walking over to the bed and slipping underneath the covers beside her.

She is laying on her side, since the skin of her back is the only part on show to him, he moves closer to her and places feather light kisses against her skin.

While he kisses her skin, he is unaware that her eyes are open and she is biting her lip to stop herself from making any noise.

He rests his head on her pillow and presses his lips to her neck as he brings an arm around her body while the other runs down her waist to her hip eventually stopping on her calf where it remains.

She can't fight the gasps that slips from her lips and he chuckles against her skin.

'Morning'.

His voice low in her ear

'I thought you had a meeting?'.

She asks still half asleep.

'I do but it's nothing that can't wait'.

He responded, he inhales deeply taking in her scent at the same time, she feel his fingertips brushing against her skin.

He responded bringing his lips back to hers, kissing her deeper and more insistent than before awakening her senses.

She turns her head, his lips meeting her own as he kisses her deeply as his fingers brush against her warmth, he touches her softly with his fingertips.

Her moan fills the air as he starts to pleasure her with his skilled fingers, her eyes locked on his as she moves her hips in the same rhyme as his hand.

He brings his hand from it's place on her calf to cup her breast, his every movement is slow but with a purpose, every touch insatiable and every kiss mind blowing.

She stares up at him as he moves so painfully slow inside her, gripping his shoulders, her legs trembling.

'Move'.

She gasps and he stills all movements to gaze upon her.

He moves again slower than which made her writhe underneath him, he repeated the movement again and again.

'Elijah, please'.

She whispers out the words as his lips cover hers to kiss her again slowly and deeply as his movements increase.

Her hands run through his hair as she kisses him back, feeling every nerve in her body come alive.

Every feeling feels more intense than the last as he rolls her hips and he hits that spot again.

The air is full of incoherent moans and words that fall from her mouth while he whispers the most erotic things into her ears which she can only respond to with whimpers.

Their bodies move in sync as he caress her breast with one hand and holds her close with the other while her own hands run up and down the toned muscles of his back.

His movements became rougher as he thrusts into her, drawing out her orgasm which is so close, she whimpers through each thrust matching his pace knowing that soon she will be overwhelmed by the intense pleasure.

'Kol, I'm going to be late'.

He hears Bonnie shout and sits up in the bed to stare at her as she rushes around his room looking for her bag and chuckles.

They had gone out for dinner the night before which lead to them ending up at some bar and after one to many drinks he brought her home and was more than willing to go home but they some how ended back at his place and fell asleep.

'Well maybe you shouldn't have suggested getting drinks after dinner'.

He reminds her and she glares at him.

'I need to get home, shower, change and get to work before you brother who hasn't been in the best mood lately'.

Kol sighed as he got out of bed not bothering to put on a shirt and she didn't mind it gave her the chance to admire his body.

'Shower here'.

'Sure and what will I wear to work and don't even suggest one your shirts and nothing else'.

'I would never suggest something so smutty'.

He replies with a cheeky smile before disappearing into his closet to appear moments later fully dressed, his car keys in hand.

'I'll drive you home, wait for you to shower and then come with you to face the wrath of my brother'.

'Thank you but before we go where did I put my shoes'.

Caroline is sitting out on the balcony, phone to her ear when Klaus walks out to join her.

She glances up at him with a smile before listening to the voice on the phone he recognizes as Carol Lockwood and he doesn't say anything as he sits down and pours himself coffee waiting for to end her conversation which does a short while later.

'What did that incessant women want?'.

'She's not incessant'.

He looks at her and nods.

'Yes she is'.

'Whatever, she was just making sure that me and Elena will be helping with the step up for the party'.

'It's her party why is relying on you and Elena to set up, she's the money hire staff'.

Ever since they had agreed to Marcel to visit Mystic Falls, he had been in a dark mood and it was really start to getting on Caroline's nerves.

She loved him even when he was in a mood but for that week, he hadn't been able to have a conversation with her without snapping and when the invite for the masquerade ball came for some reason it just seemed to make him worse.

'We offered to help out and it's better than having you snap at me whenever you get the chance, I'm not your problem but yet you keep taking it out on me'.

'I'm not snapping'.

He told her as he stared of into the distance and she laughed bitterly as she stood up to leave.

'You know what I'll see you tonight'.

She gathers her things and heads for the stairs to come to an abrupt stop as he appears in front of her.

'Caroline, I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking my mood out on you, I know that and I promise to be in a better mood tonight'

'I haven't done anything wrong, I'm here, I love you, I just don't understand why you've been so cold, I want you to tell me what's going on in that deep wounded soul of yours that I love so much'.

He doesn't know how to explain the rage he is feeling, she wouldn't understand how he closes his eyes at night and sees himself ripping Marcel limb to limb.

So instead he kisses her, surprising her in fact that she drops everything she was once holding to the floor as his lips mould to hers.

His hands come around her waist pulling her closer to him so that when they pull apart she is staring into his eyes.

'What are you looking at?'.

Stefan turns his attention to Rebekah as she walks back into the room in a tight black dress, her hair pulled up into a knot.

She sits on the bed beside him as she puts on her shoes and looks at the picture he is holding.

'I always loved you looked in that dress'.

She stares at the picture of them looking longingly at each other as they dance together, she wasn't even aware that a photo had been taken that night.

Let alone that Stefan had kept it all these years.

That picture was taken moments before Mikael tracked her and Klaus down forcing them to go on the run and leaving Stefan behind.

'I picked that dress out especially for you, I drove Nik mad that night because I didn't know what dress to wear and he told me to put on any old thing and that you wouldn't notice what I wore.

'I noticed, for years after when I wasn't supposed to remember you I'd dream about you and this dress but in my dreams you had no face and I longed to know your face.

He stares at her face, she is so beautiful and she smiles because she knows what is thinking.

'Well he's not in his office, where is he?'.

Bonnie walks out of Klaus office holding a strong black coffee which she bought for him as a peace offering just in case he is still in a bad mood and looks at Kol who is sitting on her desk and shrugs dropping the letters he was holding.

'He could be in his studio'.

'Studio, right'.

She doesn't leave and he looks at her.

'Darling are you scared to enter my brother's sacred room'.

'Yes, he's so private about his studio and I don't want to disturb him'.

Kol chuckles sliding down from the desk and taking her hand as he leads her to the back staircase that goes up to Klaus studio.

He opens the door for her to walk into the room and she smiles.

'Such a gentlemen'.

'I try'.

She walks into the studio and looks around in amazement at the paintings and drawings that fill the room, some are still incomplete while others clearly have been inspired by a certain blonde she knows very well.

'Brother, are you up here playing tortured artist'.

Kol calls out and Bonnie hits him playfully.

'Ouch'.

'Please that hurt me more than you'.

She laughs when she spots a flash of blonde hair in the back room.

'Caroline'.

She asks unsure because she thought Caroline was on party duty with Elena but when Camille walks out she is surprised and confused and looks at Kol who doesn't even seem that surprised to see her.

'Camille what are you doing up here?'.

Bonnie asks while Kol watches the blonde suspiciously.

'I was looking for the bathroom and ended up here'.

'The bathroom is on the first floor'.

Kol states, he knows that she knew this even if she playing dumb and Bonnie looks at him and then back at Camille who is staring at a painting which she touches.

Something about the way she smiles and stares at the picture makes Bonnie feel uncomfortable.

'He's amazing, so talented and tortured don't you think'.

She glances over at them as she admires another picture.

'He is very talented, you know who is also talented his girlfriend Caroline'.

Kol responds to her comment.

'So I've heard'.

Her voice dripping with jealousy as she picks up a half complete sketch of Caroline which she stares at for a long time and for a split second he think she is going to tear it to shreds but she smiles and puts it back down looking back at Bonnie and Kol.

'I better get back to Rebekah, we have a wedding to plan'.

She smiles at them making her exit.

'Does she have a thing for Klaus?'.

Bonnie asks once she hears Camille's footsteps on the stairs and Kol nods.

'Yes, not that my brother would notice all he sees is Caroline'.

'That's good for him but Caroline will see red if she finds out, does she come around a lot or is this a new thing'.

Kol shakes his head.

'No, she's around a lot even when Rebekah isn't with her, she'll make excuse about leaving something, it's a shame she is pretty but Nik will never see her that way and plus she's human she wouldn't last a month with Nik'.

'I'm human'.

Bonnie states.

'No, darling your a witch'.

'Nice save, I should be glad she's not after you I would hate to turn Rebekah's wedding planner into a frog or something'.

'I'm slightly offended she's isn't interested in me, I guess I'm not dark and tortured enough for her'.

He is messing with her but the look on her face is hilarious.

'I could end this thing we have right now'.

She crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him and he takes a step towards her.

'Hey, I'm kidding, she doesn't do it for me'.

'Well keep walking on this very thin ice and you'll have to find someone else who does it for and it won't be me'.

She pokes him the chest and turns on her heels.

'You'll never leave me Bonnie Bennett'.

'Let me help you with that'.

Elijah lets the tie go as Elena appears in front of him and starts to do his tie all while smiling.

'So what got into you this morning, your never one to miss a meeting'.

'Well I'm assuming from the lack of clothing you wore to bed last night, you stayed up for me and I was late'.

'You were late I stayed up until 2am and I thought you knew better than anyone that's not polite to leave a lady waiting'.

She pulls on his tie playfully pulling him to her.

'Well I hope you've forgiven me for my lateness'.

'I'm thinking about it'.

She glances down at her watch and sighs.

'I have to go help with last minute Masquerade prep'.

She realises his tie which he straightens out, sitting on the edge of the bed she pulls on her boots.

'Will we be travelling to the Masquerade together'.

He comes over to the bed taking her hands and helping her to her feet.

'I think I'm going to get ready with Caroline, so why don't find me later tonight and ask me if I've forgiven you for being late then'.

A suggestive tone in her voice as a sly smile crosses her face.

'How will I know how to find you, you'll be wearing a mask'.

He whispers tucking her hair behind her ear and she shrugs while looking into his eyes playfully.

'Well it will more fun, if you no idea who I am but for now I leave with you with this'.

She pulls him by his tie, bringing her lips to his but she doesn't kiss him.

'Look for the lady in red'.

Her lips brush against his for a moment and then she is gone and he chuckles.

Klaus stares at the contract for the penthouse, recently bought or compelled his way to owning in New York

He sits behind his desk, eyes skimming over the contract in front of him, when the shrill ring of a phone cuts through the air and he picks it up not looking at the screen.

'Klaus, speaking'.

He answers clearing his throat.

'Klaus'.

He looks up at the voice on the other end, he knows the voice and then looks at the screen, it's not his phone he is holding but Caroline's but that's not what has him annoyed it's the fact that Tyler is calling.

'Tyler, long time mate'.

The line is dead and he puts the phone down and stares at it.

Clearly Caroline has been keeping this from him and he isn't exactly pleased to know that she is in contact with her ex boyfriend whom she once begged him to leave alone so that they could live happily ever after and he did leave him alone even allowing him to return to her only for him to leave her again this time of his own accord.

Stefan walks into the boarding house just as Damon is escorting a girl to the door and she stares at Stefan as he walks in and flashes him a quick smile turning back to Damon.

'Last night was fun, will you call me?'.

He nods at her, knowing that he won't but she doesn't need to know that and kisses her quickly.

'Nice to see something's haven't changed'.

Stefan comments walking past his brother and heads to his room with Damon following him.

'Good to see you too Stef, Bekah kicked you out?'.

He asks with a chuckle which Stefan ignores.

'No, I'm here to pick up a suit for the masquerade ball, are you going?'.

'I love a party especially one thrown by a founding family, I wouldn't miss it'.s

Stefan turns to look at Damon.

'Okay, well Elena is going to be there with Elijah just in case you want to go for round 2 of what you started at my engagement party'.

Damon sighs.

'I want to apologise for what I did that night, it wasn't fair to you to ruin your night by having with it out with Elijah, I'm sorry'.

'That almost sound sincere'.

'It was sincere, I've had time to think while you've been ignoring my calls, I need to start being your brother now that we are not fighting over the same girl, who knew all it would take was for one of us to fall in love with someone else'.

'Your going to need to apologies to Rebekah and make things right with Elena'.

Damon nods he knows that he needs to fix things with Elena even if he can't be with her, he misses being her friend.

'What about Elijah?'.

Damon questioned unsure of how to handle the eldest original.

'Make peace with Elena before you talk to Elijah, he may still want to kill you'.

'You couldn't marry a girl whose brother's didn't have a rip out hearts first policy'.

'Elijah would let you have your say before he rips out your heart, Klaus is the one who would rip your heart out and then ask questions'.

They both shared a laugh and then Damon placed his hand on his Stefan shoulder which he looked at and then at Damon.

'So do you have to get back to being a house husband or can we do some brother bonding it's been a while'.

Stefan stares at Damon, he has given him so many chances in the past but even through everything he has never really stopped caring about Damon even when he doesn't deserve to be cared about and he misses his big brother, the brother he had before Katherine got between them.

'I'm sorry I'm late Caroline'.

Caroline turns her head to look at Elena before looking back at the list in front of her which she has almost completed.

'It's okay, why are you late?'.

'I got held up'.

Elena replies and Caroline looks at her friend and the smile on Elena's face.

'I know that smile, I've worn that smile enough, clearly Elijah is more than Mr Suit & Tie'.

'He is so much more'.

'I don't want to know the details but it's good your here I have your dress for tonight as well as Bonnie, I dropped Rebekah's dress at the house already'.

Elena nods looking around the room.

'So no sign of Tyler, looks like you avoided any awkward ex/current boyfriend drama'.

'I need you to promise not to tell anyone but I've kind of been speaking to Tyler on the phone lately'.

'Caroline'.

'Spare me the judgemental tone, I know but he called me I have Matt to thank for that and we got talking like old times'.

'What does that mean?'.

'Nothing, I'm being his friend that's all but he will be in attendance tonight with one slutty werewhore'.

'Retract the claws, you know you've not explained to me why you hate her so much?'.

'What is there to explain, I didn't like her the first time I saw her and I hated after she stole my boyfriend end of story'.

'Al right another subject does Klaus know about your secret calls with Tyler'.

Caroline bit her lip.

'I haven't told him, he's been so snappy lately especially with now that Marcel's visit is getting closer, I came home a couple of nights ago to find him wasted on blood and scotch, I haven't seen him like this ever and I feel bad for lying to him about Tyler but it's for the best'.

'If you say so but if he finds out your going getting in trouble'.

'I can handle Klaus, what I can't handle is Klaus trying to kill Tyler or Tyler finding out about us, he wouldn't understand trust me'.

'Your playing with fire Caroline'.

'Tell me about it?'.

She said with a laugh as her phone started to ring and she stared at the screen.

'It's not possible for me to be calling myself'.

She pointed the phone to Elena who looked at it puzzled as Caroline answered it.

'Hello'.

'Caroline, I think our phones got switched, sweetheart'.

She stares at Elena

'I didn't even realise'.

He chuckles but it sounds weird.

'Well I did you've been getting a lot of calls'.

'Calls from who?'.

She asks all while looking at Elena with a panicked expression.

'Bonnie,your mother,Rebekah, the usual suspects, why where you expecting a call from anyone else'.

He questions.

'I wasn't expecting any calls, I'm really busy right now I have Mrs Lockwood's list to complete and dresses to deliver'.

'Of course well you wouldn't want to keep Mrs Lockwood waiting would you Love'.

'I'll see you tonight'.

'No you won't'.

He responds darkly and her eyes widen.

'What?'.

'It's a masquerade I'll have to find you to see you'.

'Right, okay I love you'.

She tells him trying to keep her voice as even and calm as possible even though she is freaking out.

'As you should'.

Is his only response as the line goes dead.

Elena is still staring at her as she puts the phone in her bag.

'Our phones got switched'.

'So I heard, you don't think that Tyler and Klaus answered do you'.

'No, he would have mentioned Tyler calling'.

She answered but she wasn't so sure especially with how Klaus had been acting lately, she had no idea what he was even thinking half the time.

'What do you think

Rebekah asks Camille as she walks out of her closet Navy floor-length dress with a long slit on the right side.

'You look amazing, are you going somewhere special tonight?'.

She asks as Rebekah looks at her reflection holding her hair in her hands twisting in various forms figuring out how to style her hair.

'Masquerade Ball, it's a yearly thing'.

'I wish got the chance to dress up for parties , my evenings usually consist of me and a frozen meal for one'.

'Your more than welcome to come along tonight save you from a night of frozen meals'.

Rebekah replies as she turns to face Camille.

'Oh no I wouldn't want to be a bother'.

Rebekah shakes her head disappearing into the closet to return with her hands full of dresses.

'Don't be silly, you'll come as mine and Stefan's guest, I'm sure one of these will fit you'.

Camille looks at the dresses on the bed in awe and then at Rebekah.

'I couldn't'.

'You deserve to have night of fun, my friends will be there as will my brothers'.

At the mention of brothers, Camille's eyes light up as there is only one of Rebekah's brother's she hopes to see.

**That Evening**

Kol stands outside her apartment door, she answered the door for a moment only to tell him to wait and that she would be out in a minute but that was over 20 minutes ago.

He can hear the sound of her heels clicking against the floor and the door opening.

He can only stare at her, licking his lips to keep them from drying, eyes running up and down her body, the dress is making his mind race at all the things he would love to do but he shakes the thoughts from his mind.

He swallows hard, her affect on his is clear and she smiles coyly.

'Do I look okay?'.

He nods still silent, his eyes now on her legs.

'Okay isn't the word I would use exactly'.

'Oh my god, your speechless'.

He can't respond as she slips on her mask which just makes his mind race more, her exotic eyes staring back at him.

Before she turns to leave looking back at him as he stands their still stunned by her.

'Are you coming?.

Stefan walks into the party with Rebekah and Camille beside her.

'Stefan, Rebekah'.

She looks at Damon as he approaches and stiffens looking at Stefan.

'Be nice, he wants to apologise'.

He tells her as he smiles at her.

'Rebekah you look stunning, who is your friend?'.

He asks turning his attention to Camille who blushes and smiles.

'I'm Camille, wedding planner'.

Damon laughs.

'Camille wedding planner, I'm Damon, Stefan's brother'.

He takes her hand and kisses it which makes her laugh and Rebekah roll her eyes.

'I deserve that, Rebekah I apologise for the way I acted at your engagement party, I was drunk and pissed off and I shouldn't ruined your evening'.

'You didn't ruin my evening, all Stefan wanted was you there and when you came I was happy to see you but then you started on my brother and I'm protective of my family that includes Stefan, you hurt him and that hurt me but I understand your trying and I accept your apology for Stefan's sake but if you mess up again, I will destroy you and you know I can'.

She smiles sweetly at him and he nods at her while Stefan fights back a laugh.

Damon then looks back at Camille who doesn't seem to have heard their exchange as she looks around the house in amazement, it's clear she isn't used to these sort of parties.

'Rebekah do you mind if I get Camille a drink, if she wouldn't mind?'.

Camille looks at him and then at Rebekah and smiles.

'I would love a drink thank you Damon'.

He offers her his arm which she accepts walking away leaving Stefan and Rebekah.

'I wasn't aware you and Damon where on good terms again?'.

She states as he places his hand on her lower back.

'We did some brother bonding today, it was good'.

'I'm glad'.

She kisses him on the cheek.

'Get a room'.

Rebekah turns ready to hit Kol in the back of the head but she doesn't when she sees him walk in hand in hand with Bonnie and instead she smiles.

'Well look at you two'.

He stands at in the midst of people he could care less about a drink in his hand, a familiar scent captures his attention and he stares into the corner of the room where three women are talking.

He walks over not caring that he is interrupting a conversation as he spins one of the women around to face him and she smiles that same suggestive smile that he remembers as she bites her lips.

'You'.

'Klaus, it's been a while'.

Elena and Caroline walk up the steps of the Lockwood house together, both their eyes scan the crowd of people for the sight of the men in their lives.

'I'm going to find Elijah?'.

Elena tells Caroline who is looking for Klaus, she has no idea what his mask even looks like and nods at Elena as her friend disappears into the crowd.

'What are you doing here?'.

He whispers harshly pulling her by the arm into an empty room, she doesn't even fight against the forcefulness of his grasp in fact she enjoys it.

'This brings back memories'.

He loosens his grip and glares at her.

'What are you doing here?'.

He repeat his question again and she smiles placing her hand on his chest.

'I couldn't get that night out of my head, do you remember that?'.

'That was nothing just a drunken one night stand, it was just sex'.

'Well if you ever need someone to warm up your bed, I'll in town for the next few days with my boyfriend I think you know him, his names Tyler'.

'Your with Tyler Lockwood'.

She nods with a smile taking a drink from a passing waiter.

'I know what are the chances that after I sleep with the original hybrid, I end up with one of his sires or should I say ex sire'.

'Where is Tyler now?'.

She shrugs not seeming to care.

'Around most likely pining after his dippy blonde vampire ex, do you know how many times I have to hear Caroline did this or Caroline did that, I get so sick of hearing her name'.

He takes a step closer to her a smirk on his lips.

'You don't like her very much'.

'Not exactly I've only met her once she didn't seem that intelligent to me but what do I know I only stole her boyfriend from under her nose without her even realising until he left her for me'.

He chuckled.

'If you know he's pining for someone else, why are you with him?'.

He asks allowing her to play with the collar of his shirt.

'I do like him, maybe I do love him but sometimes a girl wants more'.

She leans into him her lips at his neck as she glances up at him.

'Do you know, his ex?'.

'Hmm, she happens to be my girlfriend'.

His voice is a sinister whisper as he backs her into the wall his eyes flashing gold for a moment but he senses another person and turns his head.

'Tyler, it's been a while mate'.

She told him that she would be the lady in red which would have been helpful if the majority of women he had seen had been wearing red.

He has received strange looks from many women as he has approached them thinking they are her only for them to turn around and for him to realise that none of them are her.

She watches as he approaches a women in a red dress who is with her husband who glares at him as he attempts to apologise walking away from them and heading to the bar.

She watches him walk over to the bar and order his favourite whiskey.

He hears the sound of nails tapping across the bar but doesn't turn his head as a well manicured hand comes to rest beside his.

He glances at the women for a moment catching her smile, chocolate waves cascading over her shoulder.

'Do you know how hard you are to find in a sea of red?'.

He asks her as his drink appears in front of him.

'I didn't realise how popular a choice red is, which is why I've been following you, I thought I'd find you instead, it seemed fair and I didn't want another disgruntled husband to get the wrong idea about you'.

He takes a sip of the drink and she takes the glass from him taking a sip of her own.

He then looks at her and places his arm around her waist as he comes to stand in front of her.

'Clearly I was a fool to assume those other women could possibly be you'.

'Why is that?'.

'Red is clearly a colour made for you'.

Tyler still can't believe what he heard after finding Hayley with Klaus he stormed out of the room with Hayley chasing after him but some how he lost her in the crowd.

He spotted Caroline talking with Rebekah and stalks towards her spinning her around so that she is facing him, surprising her.

'You and Klaus?'.

His question catches her off guard and Rebekah walks way silently leaving Caroline to deal with him.

'How did you?'.

'I called you earlier and he answered the phone and then I find him with Hayley'.

'Hayley, why would he be with Hayley he doesn't even know who she is?'.

'Your wrong, turns out they have history but that doesn't matter. Out of all the men on the planet you fall for him of all people'.

She shakes her head turning away from him.

'You have no idea, who he is'.

'He ruined my life, you know that you begged him for my freedom, I mean how long did it take for you to end up with him'.

She couldn't believe what he was saying to her, how dare he of all people judge her.

She didn't do anything wrong.

'I'm not doing this with you, you left me for Hayley and I didn't run of with Klaus even when I had the chance, I was faithful to you the whole time and only you.

He would pursue me and I would tell him to give you back to me and he did that he gave you the freedom to return to me and then you left me for her and I went on with my life and he happens to be a part of that, the best part and unlike you I know that he's never going to stop loving me or decide that he wants someone else, now if you'll excuse I need to talk to him'.

'Don't look to far, love'.

He walks into the room glaring at Tyler who looks between the two of them and walks way not looking back in her direction.

'So you and Hayley have history care to explain?'.

'Sure right after you tell me about secret conversations with Tyler'.

She retaliated.

'Hayley was a mistake, I was angry and hurt by you and I met her in some bar and she was a distraction for the night'.

She didn't know what to say, she had rejected him so many times in the past what did she expect him to do sit around and wait for her.

'Why didn't you tell me about Tyler?'.

'I didn't know how you've been so unstable, who knows what would push you over the edge and I don't get why it matters to him and especially to you.

I know your jealous of him but I don't know why, you got the girl in the end'.

'Don't cheapen it, your not a prize to be won, I'm jealous because you wasted so much time on him when you wanted me and you can't deny what we both know is true, I'm jealous because I will never be good like him, I'm unstable, impulsive.

'You don't need to be jealous, I know who I want to spend my life with who has made my life exhilarating,dangerous and even a little reckless sometimes'.

She smiles as she stares into his eyes the storm is still there but it's clearing away.

'Being with you is a thrill, i'm always kept on my toes you never do the expected and I love that because it's what I wanted, you know my darkest desires.

You know how this perfect girl loves to how her perfect feathers ruffled, he doesn't and I doubt any other man on this planet knows that unless they are you'.

He reaches for her hands lacing his fingers through hers.

'I don't like being lied too'.

'I know, how can I make it up to you'.

She asks, a gasp leave her lips as he pulls her to him, his hand running through her curls.

'I'm sure I can think of away'.

His eyes glancing over to the open door which leads to the secluded balcony as he leads her outside taking a bottle of champagne from a surprised waiter who doesn't protest.

Her eyes glaze over with jealousy as he watches her lead the younger blonde outside, closing the doors behind them.

She vows to get Klaus even if it means ruining what he and Caroline have.

**So Camille is psycho case who is only going to get more crazier as the chapters go on and as for Hayley (I actually like phoebe tonkin) but I wanted to get her in and out of the story without a major storyline, there is no baby to speak of thank god.**

**Tyler will be gone for now but he will be back.**

**Damon will be around more, have you ever wondered who sent him back to Mystic Falls.**

**I hope your all enjoying the kennett stuff, I love writing them.**

**I am aware Elena is very different to show Elena which is what I wanted she is enjoying her life with Elijah.**

**Sorry for the lack of Stebekah but they have a big chunk of story to come and guess who is in the next chapter **

**I AM THE KING...**

**Anyway thanks for reading & please review let me know what you think.**


End file.
